


Lion Man

by HolographicCEO



Series: The Cowardly Lion [1]
Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blake Fucks up, F/M, Friendship, Heartbreak, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Making Up, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 39,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolographicCEO/pseuds/HolographicCEO
Summary: Blake got a text from his ex and ghosted Rachel. Now she's left to pick up the pieces and move on. 6 weeks and no contact. Her Friends Amanda and Austin help try and comfort her while being leery of Blake. Blake tries to prove he's enough against as he fights for Rachel's affections from someone new.
Relationships: Adam Johnson/OC, Austin Russo/OC, Blake Bailey/OC
Series: The Cowardly Lion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073198
Comments: 30
Kudos: 45





	1. It was her heart on the line

**Author's Note:**

> Austin and Blake belong to lovelink  
> not beta read
> 
> Song lyrics belong to Little Lion Man by Mumford and Son's

_But it was not your fault but mine  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn’t I my dear  
Didn’t I my dear…_

She didn’t know why it hurt. But it did. It hasn’t been like before. This was a different kind of grief. Each time it happened, another bad day. Another break up. She remained hopeful. There was someone for everyone and she just hadn’t found hers yet. She always believed that but the bitter taste in her mouth now a days told her a different story.

It had been six weeks. A date, then a text, then nothing. She waited a bit but soon felt the stinging again. What if? After a couple of weeks, it hit her. Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be this time. He was so good though. He was patient. They were patient. The anticipation made it sweeter when they first met. Sparks. A fire ignited. Just as quickly put out.

She was no longer convinced to believe anymore. The weight of a broke heart is a terrible burden. She had picked up the pieces and decided to hide them away. A small undamaged fragment pleaded in her mind.

_This won’t be the last bit of hope you feel. Love will find you._

**Love would just have to wait** , the other fragments silenced it.

She let her logical side win out. She turned to work and hobbies. She deleted lovelink off her phone, turned off notifications. She would take a break from social media. She had added him to Instagram and Facebook. She didn’t know if she could unfriend him so she just decided to disappear. She hid herself away. Her friends noticed. Her best friend came over to commiserate with her. She promised she was fine. She wasn’t. Her friend wasn’t convinced.

Still, she carried on. Her friends checked on her and she promised she was fine. She was dedicated to working on her art. She had commissions to finish. She’d forget soon enough.

Six weeks had come and went. She sat on the beach with her friends, watching some of them play volleyball. She looked at her friends. Her best friend who had taken care of her was sitting with her boyfriend. She was glad she found someone. Even if it was one of the strangest ways to meet and fall in love with a guy.

They took care of her. Even if her heart was in pieces they didn’t care. They were patient. She’d forever be grateful. When she looked at them that small fragment of her heart came to mind.

_There is still hope._

She looked out to the ocean, unburdened by heart and head chaos for the first time in weeks. The sea salt breeze seemed to clear her mind for a while. She felt her two friends come around her sitting on either side of her. She smiled and looked back at them. She wouldn’t know what to do with out the two of them.

“Hey, let’s take a picture. You look happy.” Amanda said as she lifted up her phone.

“I am.” She nodded and relaxed between them

Austin and Amanda leaned their heads against hers and she smiled widely as Amanda took the picture.

“Thanks for convincing me to come out. This was good. It was a welcome break.”

“I figured the ocean would do the trick.”

“Well, I don’t know about you ladies, but I need to be getting this food started,” Austin said as he got up to go over to the portable grill.

“You know when you told me you fell in love with a death row inmate, I thought you had suddenly started drugs or something.” She laughed softly

“I know it wasn’t normal way but…have I ever struck you as normal?” Amanda smiled as she watched Austin.

“No, you haven’t but man, I was prepared to do an intervention. I’m really glad it worked out.” She watched as well.

“Well, you kind of had a hand in it. I don’t know how you convinced your dad to help.”

“My dad has a soft spot for you. He knows you’re my best friend and would do anything for me. So.” She shrugged it off and pulled her knees to her chest.

“You know you’ll find someone, eventually right? You can’t let this Blake thing hold you back.” Amanda placed her arms around her shoulders and leaned her head against hers.

“I know…part of me hopes that he comes back and sweeps me off my feet. I wouldn’t make it easy but still…” She closed her eyes, “Another part of me is just fed up.”

“I know you are. Maybe I can get YOU a death row inmate to set free.” Amanda giggled.

“Oh boy that would be the day…”

She opened her eyes and looked back out at the sea, enjoying the rest of the day with her friends.

When they got back home started ringing. She looked at the name and frowned. Blake. She wasn’t ready to talk to him. What made him suddenly want to contact her now? She let it ring and go to voicemail. Her voicemail had filled up from her other friends calls and work. He wouldn’t be able to leave a voicemail.

Amanda set their stuff down in front room and looked back at her, “What’s wrong Rach?”

She shook her head and smiled sadly, “Nothing. Just a work call. It can wait.”

“If you’re sure.” Amanda looked skeptical but didn’t push it.

“I’m going to shower. Feel free hang out then we’ll go out,” She said softly as she made her way up the stairs and to the bathroom and shutting the door.

Austin plopped down on the couch.

_Ring, ring._

He saw the name on phone and looked back at Amanda.

“Don’t Austin. I know what you’re going to do!”

“Yeah no. I’m gonna give this fuck a piece of my mind.” He grabbed the phone and swiped to answer

“ _Rachel! I’ve been trying to_ \- “, Austin cut him off

“Don’t you dare call her again, you prick. I could just throttle you for ghosting her like that.”

“ _Who the fuck is this? Why do you have Rachel’s phone?_ ”

“You don’t need to know who I am because you’re not going to talk to her again. Now pound sand, fuck boy.” Austin hung up and set the phone back down.

“That should do the trick.”

“If Rachel finds out you’re going to be on her shit list. For real, No Christmas presents for you Mr.” Amanda sat back down

Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz.

They both looked at the phone. A flurry of text messages came in from Blake.

_Please Rachel_

_I just need to talk to you._

_I can explain everything if you just talk to me._

_I’m sorry._

_I didn’t mean to leave you hanging._

Austin rolled his eyes and shook his head. Marking them as read.

The doorbell chimed. They looked back at each other and Austin got up, walking to the door and opening it up.

Blake stood on the front step.

“Who the fuck are you?”

Austin narrow his eyes at him, “What the hell are you doing here? What makes you think Rachel wants you here?”

“I need to talk to her. Explain…” Blake glared back at him.

Amanda came up beside Austin, “No you don’t just get to waltz to her home and talk to her after what you put her through.”

“Please…if you just let me see her. It’s a misunderstanding...” Blake was pleading now. He knew he fucked up, but he wasn’t ready to just let the most perfect woman walk out of his life. Who was this guy? Had she moved on? He couldn’t blame her if she did, but He wasn’t ready. He believed there was someone for everyone and the someone for him was her.

“If it such a misunderstanding, you should have talked to her sooner. You don’t get to just sweep her off her feet,” Amanda pointed at him, giving him a deadly glare, “You weren’t there to pick up the pieces. I’ve always had to pick up the pieces when some guy like you comes along, fools her into thinking she is something special to them then bounces.”

Austin stood silent, glaring at Blake. Him and Amanda weren’t going to make it easy for this poor sucker. He was going to have to prove he meant what his said. Words never held weight. Action did.

“I know I fucked up. I shouldn’t have disappeared, but it hasn’t exactly been easy for me either! If you guys would please-“

“No. You’re gonna have to prove it. Prove to us and her that you’re in this. No running away when something comes up. No half-assed words,” Austin said in a demanding tone.

Blake glared him down then looked up at the window to her bedroom. Unsure if she was up there or not. “I’m not done fighting for you. I’m gonna prove it.” He shouted up for the whole street to hear.

He looked back at pair standing in the doorway. Their arms crossed, unsure. It was a start.

“Now I think you should leave…” Amanda stated quietly, “Now.” Austin replied sternly.

“Fine. I’ll go. I swear I’m going to make this right.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope and held it out to them. “Will you at least be kind enough to give her this? I wrote down a lot of my feelings and she needs to know…”

Amanda took the letter. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t rip it to shreds and burns it if you’re worried.”

Relief washed over Blake’s face, “Thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re on incredibly thin ice. I’m not afraid of going back to jail.”

Blake looked at him, “Jail? I’ll try not to get on your bad side…but I am going to fight for her. I’m willing too.”

The two men stared each other down until Blake turned away and walked back to his car. Opening the door and sliding back in and driving away, Amanda and Austin watched as he turned the street and disappeared.

“You were so hot back there.” Austin turned to her and leaned down, kissing her neck.

“Not bad yourself Mister Using the bad ass, I’d go to jail card.” He shrugged, “Hey Rachel’s my friend too. I’m not going to see her get hurt over this fucker.”

“We should probably tell Rachel that he showed up. She’ll find out eventually…”

“I’ll find out what eventually?” She stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking at the two of them.

“Uhhh…” Austin glanced back at Amanda, letting her take the lead.

“Blake decided to…stop by?” Amanda said, trying to be gentle.

She looked at the two of them, frowning slightly, “Oh…”

Amanda went over and handed her the letter, “You know you don’t have to talk to him, again right?” Austin spoke up, “I can always set you up with a buddy of mine…”

Amanda gave him a slight glare, “Austin…”

She held the letter in her hands and ran her thumb over her name. “I don’t know if I’m ready to read this.”

_Buzz, buzz._

She glanced over to the coffee table, hearing her phone vibrate.

“You don’t have to answer it. We can just go to the movie and you can always come back to it later.” Austin looked back at the phone.

“Hold on.” She walked over and grabbed the phone, seeing the messages plus a new one.

_Please let me see you. I want to explain it all. Face to face. I don’t except you to forgive me, but I can’t stop how I feel about you and I need to talk to you._

She sighed softly and bit her lip, then started typing out a message and hitting send.

_I’ll see you in a couple of days. No promises on anything else._

Her phone vibrated again.

_All I ask is you hear me out…_

_I really need you to know how I feel._

She turned her phone off and set the letter down on the table. “We’re good to go. I’m ready for this movie.”

Austin and Amanda smiled as they followed her out of the house.


	2. One Night Pinky Promise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda, Austin, and Rachel go to see a movie after their day out. Adam and his friends go see a movie they'd been wanting to see. Adam runs into Rachel and sparks for him. She's unsure. He is hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Austin belong to lovelink  
> not beta read  
> Song Lyrics belong to The Reason by Hoobastank

_I’m not a perfect person  
There’s many things I wish I didn’t do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

They arrived at the movies. Austin paid for the tickets, while Amanda paid for the snacks and soda. She waited for them to gather the snacks when suddenly she felt someone run into her.

She stumbled a bit, feeling a hand grab her arm and steady her. She looked back at who was holding her and raised her eyebrows.

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry. I should have been paying attention!” The man said as he looked at her, holding onto her arm just a little longer than he should have.

“No, it’s fine. I should have been watching.” She gave him a meek smile in return. She wasn’t opposed to the way his hand felt. She cursed herself internally. _Not now_.

He dropped his hand and rubbed the back of his head, “Well we both should have been watching then either way.” His eyes lingered on hers. “Wow you have…really beautiful eyes.” He stared into her eyes a bit. Captivated by the one blue and grey eye. They seemed icy and piercing, yet soft at the same time.

She blushed slightly and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, “Thanks. That’s what most people notice first thing.”

“Yeah, I bet…shit you don’t even know my name. I’m Adam.” He smiled sweetly at her.

She smiled back, “Rachel. It’s nice to meet you. Even if we literally ran into each other.”

He laughed softly and nodded, “I assume you’re seeing the new superhero movie?”

“Yeah, my friends are getting snacks and drinks.” She nodded over to the snack bar.

“Aha Same.” He glanced at his friends who were in line.

“My friends look they are almost done.” She glanced back at him.

“I guess this is goodbye then…”

She nodded slightly, “It was nice running into you.”

“Ha. Same…” He bit his lip. He was hopeful.

She was unsure. No more heart and head chaos for a while. 

He waved as he walked back over to his friends and walked down the hall to the same theater. She watched him walk away and shook her head.

_Maybe._

**No. Not now.**

She looked back as Amanda and Austin walked up to her. She gave them a soft smile. “Thanks guys.”

“Hey, no sweat, Lets go find our seats.” Amanda and Austin led the way. She followed after them as they walked through the theater doors and up the ramp. She was lost in her own thoughts as she followed them and up the stairs to their row of seats. She looked at the seat numbers and stopped at hers. She looked up and her eyes met his.

Adam.

He looked pleasantly surprised and smiled, “Oh! Hey…umm…” He tried to tone down the excitement in his voice.

She chuckled softly, “Well at least this we didn’t run into each other.”

He laughed and nodded, “True, true. This seems a much better way to meet up.” She turned and sat down in the seat next to his. Looking back at Amanda and Austin, who both gave her a questioning look.

“Adam, these are my friends, Austin and Amanda. I’m kind of their third wheel for the night.” She chuckled softly.

Adam waved back at them and smiled, “Nice to meet you.” He nodded to his friends who weren’t paying attention. “These are my friends. I’m kind of their third wheel too…”

Amanda and Austin looked at each other and shrugged. Austin handed her, her drink and candy and lifts the arm rest between him and Amanda. He whispered softly to Amanda, “ _This is interesting…_ ”

Amanda snuggled into him and nodded, “ _Just don’t embarrass her._ ”

She turned back to Adam after getting comfortable in her seat, “So what do you think of the movies leading up to this.”

He turned to her a bit, “Oh I really like them. The action sequences are really elegantly shot.”

She smiled as she listened to him talk.

_He seems nice._

**Too nice.**

Soon the lights grew dim and she looked back at him. “Show time.” They both turned back towards the screen. Their arms resting on the shared arm rest. She relaxed into the seat; eyes focused on the screen. Adam looked back at her, then glanced down at their arms, he relaxed into the seat. He was smitten already. When he ran into her, he noticed after how she seemed sad. Was it because she was a third wheel? How could this incredibly attractive woman be the third wheel at the movies. He bit his lip, looking back at the screen, moving his pinky to touch hers.

He was hopeful.

She was unsure.

She bit her lip, feeling his pinky touch hers. It felt strange. She glanced back at their hands then to him.

**Don’t get your hopes up, girl.**

_He’s a third wheel too._

Maybe it was her turn to leave them hanging. She moved her pinky back against his, hooking it slightly. It didn’t have to evolve into anything serious. It could be an emotional one-night stand. It was nice to at least be paid attention to in some way.

**_Even if it’s just for one night._ **

Adam hooked his pinky around hers, smiling to himself as he relaxed into the chair. She glanced back at their hands. Why was she feeling the flutter of butterflies in her stomach. She looked back at the screen.

_It’s hope._

She settled into the chair and continued to watch the movie. They two of them continued watch the movie. Pinky turned into another finger, and another, until their hands were laced together. It was the first time in a while she felt the warmth of someone else.

**Don’t get attached. It’s just for one night.**

He squeezed her hand and rubbed his thumb over hers gently. He couldn’t see it, but a tear welled up in the corner of her eye and rolled down her cheek. This was supposed to happen with Blake. They had talked about seeing this movie early on. It was going to be a date. She bit her lip and quickly pulled her hand away. She grabbed her purse and got up, quickly leaving the theater.

**It was too much. Too soon.**

He looked back at her in surprise as she pulled away and watched her walk out of the theater. He was crest fallen and looked back at the screen. What did he do wrong? Amanda and Austin looked at each other and frowned. Glancing back at Adam who was slumped in the chair, a sad look on his face.

She walked out of the theater. Wiping her eyes. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and turned it on. Texting Amanda that she was sorry, but she needed to get some air and she was going to walk home. She shoved her phone back in her pocket and slung her purse over her shoulder and headed home.

After the movie was over, Adam got up and walked over to Amanda and Austin, “Hey is she okay? She left suddenly and didn’t come back…”

Amanda and Austin looked back at each other, then Amanda spoke, “She’s going through some things…I’m sure she is okay. Just a little sad…”

Amanda smiled sadly at him.

“I get it. No worries…can you at least let her know I hope she’s okay…and maybe if she needs to talk, she can text me whenever. No pressure though.” He held his hands up then shoved them in his pocket, pulling out the torn part of his ticket and a pin, writing his number on it and handing it to Austin.

“We’ll be sure she gets the message,” Austin nodded as he took the ticket and put it in his pocket.

Adam nodded and turned and followed his friends out of the theater.

**He was hopeful.**

_She was unsure._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like comment, constructive criticism is always welcome


	3. Fragile like a bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel gets back home from the movie theater and is swamped with questions and emotions. The letter is a bomb she will eventually need to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam Austin and Blake belong to lovelink  
> no beta read  
> song lyrics belong to ...slow dance on the inside by Taking Back Sunday

_Cause a long night means a fist fight  
Against your pillow and my pearly whites  
I want to hear you scream you like me better on my knees  
So let us pray_

Thoughts and emotions swelled through her as she walked home. Could she really move on? Could she believe again? Could she risk that kind of heartache again? Every past romance and relationship have set her on a path. Was this just another fork in the road or just a pit-stop? Did she enjoy the warm of Adam’s hand in hers? So many questions started to raise in her head, and she was afraid she didn’t have the answers to the right questions.

She finally made it home. Looking up at her home and wondering if she even wanted to go in. The letter Blake had written her was sitting on her coffee table like a bomb. She didn’t know if she had the proper equipment to handle it. She walked up to the front porch and took her keys out, unlocking the door and entering the dark home.

She closed the door and locked up. Her feet felt heavy. She knew she’d have to read it eventually. Might as well rip off the band aid lest the hurt get worse. She set her bag down and sat down on the couch. She reached for the envelope. She wanted to be impressed that he written her a letter. Do people still do that? She had mentioned that she liked getting love letters. Handwritten notes with declarations of love. Cute little post-it notes in lunch boxes. Messages left on the bathroom mirror. She was a romantic because she believed that if you genuinely loved someone you would show it. Effort. It took effort from both sides. Balance. Not a one-sided scale.

She ran her fingers over her name and then flipped it over, carefully tearing it open and pulling out the folded sheets of paper. He was putting in the effort. Would it be enough? She unfolded the sheets and took a deep breathe to steel herself. She would see if she could fall for him all over again.

_Rachel,_

_I owe you a million apologies. This was not how I expected all of this to go. I never meant to bail. My past relationship was hard. You know that. I didn’t expect what happened to happen and I know I shouldn’t have dropped you like that. This is on me. I could probably say sorry for the rest of my life because Rachel, that’s just it. I want to make this work. I want this to be the rest my life. I know I was hard to open up, but you made it so worth it. I always looked forward to hearing from you. From the most mundane things to anything important. I don’t know if I can truly express how much you actually mean to me because words fail. All I can try is action. Put in the effort to show you how much I need you here beside me. How much I want you to be as permanent as a tattoo._

She continued to read through the letter. Tears welling up in the corners of her eyes again. If he felt this way, why didn’t he come after her? If he genuinely wanted her there, he would have put forth the effort. He would have ignored whatever bullshit his ex-caught him up in. He seemed to have made a choice at the time and it backfired on him.

_I know you probably don’t want to ever hear from me again or have anything to do with. I wouldn’t blame you. I fucked up and it wasn’t right of me. It’ll be a regret I will have to carry for a long time. What I wouldn’t give to tell you all of this face to face. Just to see you again. Just to look into your eyes again. Because you see me. Honestly, you made me believe there was someone for everyone. I know we said we wouldn’t get couples tattoos and I’m fine with that but what I wouldn’t do just to call you mine in every way that matters._

Tears fell onto the paper and she set the papers down. He was more expressive than she gave him credit for. It was written out in black ink. Effort. A declaration. She was conflicted. The pieces of her heart ached.

**They are just words. They could be empty for all you know.**

_He put the effort to write them down, isn’t that something?_

She would have to be the judge of that. She picked up the papers, flipping the last page.

_Rachel, all I ask is you meet me halfway. We can talk and if you decide you’ve washed your hands of this then I’ll respect that. I have this flame in my heart that I can’t snuff out now. The thought of you has kept it a roaring fire. I’m hoping you still have that fire for me._

_Love, Blake._

The tiny piece of her heart that wasn’t damaged still held that fire. It was still kindling, much smaller than the bonfire that he had started long ago. That tiny piece of her heart protected that fire, hopeful as always that heart and head would come together as one. It just needed to fix the rest of the pieces.

She folded the letter and tucked it safely back into the envelope. She’d find a place to keep this. It would be a start. Evidence of effort. She got up and walked into her craft room, finding a drawer to place it in and tucked it away. She shut the drawer and heard a soft knock at her front door. She went back to it and looked out the peephole. Seeing her friends standing at the porch. She unlocked the door and opened it up.

“We were so worried!”

“Are you okay?”

“Austin’s cooking didn’t get you sick did it?”

Austin gave Amanda a small glare. Amanda ignored it. “Really though? What happened?”

She sighed as she turned and left the door open for them. She walked back to the couch. “I got…overwhelmed…”

“Was it Adam?” Austin raised an eyebrow as he followed Amanda.

She sat down on the couch and ran a hand through her hair. “It was a little bit of him…and Blake.”

Amanda sat next to her and took her hand. Listening to her and squeezing her hand.

“It just…you know we planned to see the movie. Just Blake and I. Then he bailed," her voice shaky and her lip quivered. “Then running into Adam and just…holding his hand. It was nice for the brief moment but then the thought that it was supposed to be Blake and I…and that it wasn’t. It just felt…”

“Right?” Amanda questioned.

“I don’t know. There were so many thoughts at once that…I suddenly felt like I couldn’t breathe.”

“Sounds like a panic attack.” Austin spoke softly as he came to sit on the couch next to Amanda.

She looked down at the coffee table were the letter had been. She had defused that bomb but what about when she sees him face to face? Could she handle that nuke?

She sighed, “I read the letter.” She said softly.

“What did it say?” Amanda squeezed her hand a little tighter.

“Everything I wanted him to say. Everything I want to believe. But how can I trust that if he can just drop me?”

Amanda frowned and looked back at Austin.

“I just need time to think.”

Austin reached into his pocket and finished out Adam’s ticket and set it on the table. Another bomb.

“Well, this guy seemed really worried about you. He wanted you to have his number.” Austin got up and kissed Amanda’s head. Knowing that this was where she needed to be for the night. “If you need me to come back with ice cream or booze let me know. I have work to do at the restaurant tomorrow.”

Amanda nodded, “Let me know you got home.”

“Always, Angel.” He smiled and gave Rachel a soft pat on her shoulder, “It’ll work out. I promise.”

She nodded, her eyes not leaving the ticket on the coffee table as Austin left.

“You don’t have to stay, Manda. I’ll be fine. I just need time.”

“I know it, but you needed someone to vent to.” Amanda rubbed her arm gently, “How about we go get in some pj's on, eat a tub of ice cream and watch stupid movies?”

She smiled softly and nodded, “That sounds like just what I needed.”

“Alright! I’ll go grab my bag and the ice cream and I’ll meet you upstairs.” Amanda got up and went to her bag to get something to change into and went to the kitchen.

She glanced back at the ticket on the coffee table and grabbed it. She went back to the front door, grabbing her phone out of her purse and locking the front door. She keyed in Adam’s number and started a text message.

_Hey thanks for the ticket. Sorry I bailed my stomach wasn’t feeling good. Thanks for being sweet and worrying about me._

She hit send.

_ Hey! No problem! I hope you’re feeling better now… _

She walked up the stairs and replied.

_I am. I hope I didn’t ruin the movie for you…_

_ You could always make it up to me by seeing it again with me? _

She bit her lip. She would have to be cautious.

_How about coffee?_

_ Sounds perfect. I’ll let you sleep. Goodnight Rachel _

Coffee was safe enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like comment, constrictive criticism always welcome


	4. The meaning behind flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time had come for Blake and Rachel to talk face to face. He was hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta read  
> Blake belongs to lovelink  
> song lyrics belong to Paperthin Hymn by Anberlin

_Who’s gonna call on Sunday morning?  
Who’s gonna drive you home?  
I just want one more chance  
To put my arms in fragile hands_

After a couple of days, it was time for them to finally sit face to face. Blake had chosen a coffee shop. The one in middle of town that everyone and their grandmother went too. Good, she thought. She didn’t want to be alone with him.

Coffee was safe enough.

She entered the shop and looked around. Panic set in. The shop was nearly empty. She would have to face him without some sort of buffer. All she wanted to do was be able to hide within the crowd if she needed to leave. She wasn’t scared of him. She was scared that all her attention would be given to him. She ordered a coffee.

It was warm. Safe. Except it wasn’t safe. It could burn her, just as he burned her. She waited at the counter for her order and grabbed it once it was done. She ordered it iced. No burns. Coffee could be safe.

She grabbed a booth and sat down. She checked her watch. She was early. Always early for everything. She took a sip of the coffee but all it did was make her more jittery. She glanced back at the shop door and then back at her coffee.

Blake ran down the sidewalk, flowers tight in his grip as he checked his watch. He’d be early but oh well. It was better than being late.

Flowers were safe. Except they weren’t. They had thorns that scratched and made you bleed. Some were poisonous and could kill.

He made it to the shop, stopping at the door to catch his breath but also to steel himself. He could do this. He needed and wanted this woman in his life. He couldn’t just let her slip away without a fighting chance. He stood a little taller. _Okay, Blake, you can do this._ He thought to himself.

He opened the door and stepped in. He scanned the room and his eyes landed on her. He felt his heart race and butterflies in the pit of his stomach. Gods it had been too long. He made his way over. Why did his legs feel like they weighed a ton? He didn’t expect her to be thrilled to see him. She didn’t blame her.

“You made it…” he said softly.

“I told you I would.” She said trying not to sound bitter. She always showed up. When has any guy done that for her?

**Adam.**

_Blake._

She waved to the seat in front of her. Shit. She was caging herself in. She needed to face this. Why did he hurt her? Why was she being held at arm’s length? It didn’t seem fair. Effort and action would be the judge and jury.

He held up a bouquet of flowers, “These are your favorite. I tried to remember…” He smiled sheepishly.

Hydrangeas and Hibiscus. Not the usual combination. Not typically easy to get. She looked at the bouquet. The deep blue of the hydrangeas and the white of the hibiscus was a beautiful combination.

_Effort. He remembered._

She looked back at him as he laid the flowers on the table and sat down. She studied him for a few moments. The silence was heavy. This must have looked so awkward to the baristas. She reached for the bouquet and brought them to her nose, taking a small smell then setting them on the seat next to her. She knew the meaning of the flowers he picked out. She wondered if he knew too.

“This doesn’t absolve you.”

“I know.” He frowned and reached his hand out on the table to her. His blue eyes searched hers. She didn’t move her hands from her lap.

“You really hurt me,” She said, her voice lowered.

“I am so sorry. I never meant to do that.” He pulled his hand away but rested it on the table.

“Right. I read your letter.” She continued to study him. His blue eyes softened and nodded a bit.

“Thank you. I know it still doesn’t take what I did back, but it means a lot to me that you read it.”

She nodded, looking back at her iced coffee, taking a drink. Still jittery. She wanted this to be over. It was hard seeing him. The way his blue eyes studied her. Looking for any hint that she still felt something for him. She was going to sweat him out.

“Are you going to explain to me why? Why you bounced for six weeks then come to my house with a letter?” She almost didn’t want to hear this.

**Six weeks is a lot of time to ignore someone. His ex must be really amazing.**

_Maybe he has a good explanation. Hear him out._

“My ex basically dropped herself at my house. Begging me to take her back.” He started to speak calmly, “She threatened me and broke my phone. She fucking wouldn’t let me out of the house.”

She studied him, his face was a mix between angry and sad. Whomever this woman was, was a piece of work.

**But for six weeks though?**

_Desperate times call for desperate measures._

“Why didn’t you just leave? Go some place and call the cops? You know you could have come to my place to hide out." She had a shot gun and baseball bat hidden in the hall closet. Her father insisted he didn’t like guns but after an incident with a now imprisoned ex, he didn’t want his only daughter and child hurt. Of course, he wasn’t here now to threaten the hell out of Blake for hurting her.

“You don’t realize just how fucked up the whole situation was. I can spare you the details. We ended on okay enough terms. At least I thought. Then she got into drugs.” His eyes furrowed as he looked at the table. “I eventually got a call from work. I must have sounded off because no sooner did I get off the phone did the cops show up and arrested her.”

She frowned.

**Likely story.**

_But he’s being honest._

He looked back up at her, “I wrote that letter while she was asleep one night. I wanted to give it to you and talk to you so badly.”

“Was she in your bed?” She gave him a questioning stare. Probing. Her eyes like ice. She didn’t want to know. But she had to. If this woman had gotten back into bed with him. She was going to leave the café. Leave the flowers and forget him.

He was slightly taken aback by the question, “No.” He shook his head. “She tried. I wouldn’t let her. At least she respected that.”

She let go of a breath she didn’t know she was holding. That’s a relief at least. Somewhat.

_He deserves a second chance._

**Not yet. He hasn’t put enough effort in yet.**

“Thanks for telling me then. I’m sorry you had to go through that…” She was kind of sorry. This woman sounded insane. He didn’t deserve that. She didn’t deserve to get hurt though.

“You don’t have to be sorry. I’m glad it’s over. She’ll probably go away for a while. Once she does though, I’ll be notified and there is a permanent restraining order that will be put in place.” Relief seemed to wash over him, but he still seemed nervous. He was anxious to hear that she’d take him back. It probably wouldn’t be easy at first. He’d have to prove to her what he meant but he was hopeful.

She was unsure of what she should do. The little undamaged part of her heart seemed to speak louder this time.

_He loves you. He’s on fire for you. Let him love you._

**She can’t just let him waltz back in. He could have reached out somehow.**

“Listen… I can’t just up and pick up where we left off. I had feelings for you. Part of me is holding onto that fire you started. It broke my heart, but I am willing to give you a second chance to get it right, but I can’t just start dating you like nothing happened. I just want to be friends…” She was honest with him. It might hurt. It might sting but she wasn’t going to get hurt for a second time by the same man. Fool me once was enough.

It was something. Anything to still be in her life. He was going to prove to her she was his someone. He nodded back at her, “I want that.” He would wait for her.

“I have to get going…thank you for the flowers.” Her eyes softened as she looked at them. She grabbed the bouquet and got up.

“I can walk you to your car…” She gave him a small smile. His heartbeat faster.

“Thank you. That would be nice.” He got up and followed beside her, grabbing the door an opening it for her. They walked to her car. The silence was comfortable. The tension eased for the time being. She fished her keys out of her pocket and hit the unlock button on the fob. He grabbed the door and she stepped closer to the seat and turned back to him.

“Try to have a good rest of the day, Blake.”

“I will. You too… I’ll talk to you later. Let me know you got home…” She nodded and slid into the seat. He shut the door carefully and stepped back as she started the car and pulled away from the curb and drove down the street. He watched as she turned the corner. He’d take whatever he could get if it meant a chance to call her his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like comment, constructive criticism always welcome


	5. Summer and Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Rachel finally meet up for coffee. Adam was smitten for sure. Rachel was cautious but willing to open herself up a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta read  
> Adam belongs to lovelink  
> Song lyrics belong to I Want to Hold Your Hand by The Beatles

_Oh yeah, I’ll tell you somethin’  
I think you’ll understand  
When I say somethin’  
I want to hold your hand_

Adam tried not to be excited about meeting up with her, but he couldn’t help it. He was smitten. A love at first sight kind of smitten. Coffee was always a perfect way to begin something. Casual but coffee always seemed like an open door. He made sure his hair was fixed the way he wanted, his shirt clean and pressed. He was nervous too. What if he spilled coffee on her? What he said the wrong thing? He didn’t even like coffee! Duh just because it was a coffee shop you could get tea. Tea was good too.

He was so ready for this. He pulled out his phone and pulled up his message thread with her.

_Hey, I am on my way out. I’ll see you in fifteen._

He waited. Excitement when he saw the three little dots pop up that she was replying.

_Hey! I am just out of the door. I’ll see you soon._

He shoved his phone in his pocket and checked his teeth and hair once more before heading down the stairs. He grabbed his wallet and keys off the table near the front door and headed out, locking the door behind himself. He had a slight bounce in his step. It was a beautiful day. The sun was out, temperature was in the 70s. Spring flowers blooming bring a sense of new possibilities.

He was hopeful.

He was getting closer to the café when he saw her. Not to say he was speechless. He could probably ramble on with words to describe her but he thought it too cliché. She probably appreciated a little bit more eloquence.

She was walking towards him, a soft smile over her beautiful features and his heart swooned. She radiated possibilities. He continued to walk towards her and finally met her in the middle in front of the shop.

“Right on time.” She tapped her watch.

“I wouldn’t want to stand up a woman as beautiful as you are.” He smiled back at her.

She noticed how his green eyes seemed brighter in the sunlight and the way the corners wrinkled.

“You’re just saying that.”

He shook his head, “You really are beautiful.” He said softly. He wondered what her lips felt like. They were a soft rose pink.

He held his arm out towards the door, “Shall we?” He walked over to it and opened it for her. She smiled and walked inside, with him following close behind.

She stopped at the counter and looked up at the menu, “I think I’ll have a green tea. What about you?” she turned to look up at him.

He looked back at her, taking in the colors of her eyes, the rose on her cheeks, the way her lips curled into a soft smile.

“That sounds perfect.” He ordered two green teas, “Anything else? My treat.”

**Already starting off good.**

_He’s just being polite._

She looked at the display of baked goods and pointed to the muffins, “I can’t help myself. How about a lemon blueberry muffin?”

He nodded and added two to the order then paid. She went to find them a table and he grabbed the tray with their order. She sat down as he set the tray in front of her, pulling his chair out and sitting down across from her.

“I wanted to thank you again for checking up on me…”

“No worries. I’m glad you’re feeling better…”

They reached for the same cup. She blushed as their fingers brushed. He blushed a bit as well. He couldn’t help but feel his heart race a bit.

He moved his hand to the other cup and pulled it to him. “Can I ask you something though? You don’t have to answer…it’s just…”

“Go ahead and ask.” She brought her cup to her lips, taking a gentle sip. Her eyes focused on him.

“You seemed sad…at the theater. I’m still trying to wrap my head around how you were a third wheel.”

_A little forward._

“That’s a long-complicated story.”

“I don’t mean to pry…” He frowned a bit, internally kicking himself. Don’t put your foot in your mouth Adam.

She shook her head and looked back at the cup, watching the green tea swirl around from the change in position.

“It’s fine. Let’s just say, I’m the one that believed there was someone for everyone and I just hadn’t found the right person. And when I thought I did they disappeared. Like always.”

Adam frowned, noticing the strained smile she made as she looked back at him. Maybe he was being superficial. He didn’t know her. She was beautiful, not to mention kind. He’d like to get to know her better. He believed there was someone for everyone too. If his parents were any indication of the possibility.

“You said believed…you don’t anymore?”

She grabbed her muffin and started to tear a piece off, thinking of how to word it, “There are only so many times you can keep believing something until you figure out it may not always be true.”

She was a little bitter. Bitter that she always put the effort in and when she showed her cards she was either used or ghosted.

“Hey I understand…”

_But he doesn’t._

**Maybe he does. Give him a chance.**

“I’m just taking a break from all that. This had been a rough year for me and the year wasn’t even over yet.”

Adam nodded, watching her take a bit of her muffin.

“These are really good. You should try it!” She encouraged. She wanted to change the subject.

Try and make this happy.

He took the muffin and pulled the paper wrapper off of it and started to piece off it. He took a bite and hummed softly, “You’re right. Do you bake?”

She nodded her head, “Not like full time or anything but I like to make cookies or sweets every once in a while. How about you?”

“I’m a much better cook than I am a baker.” He smiled as he took a sip of his tea.

“So, Adam…what do you do?” She asked. Curious as to what this man was interested in.

Don’t say tattoos…

“I’m a photographer! I’m actually trying to get an idea on a new series.” He smiled now, his eyes a little brighter.

“Really? I’ve thought about taking it up as a hobby, but I already have a lot of things in the fire going on. I always thought it would be cool to take photos of graffiti.”

Adam raised his eyebrows in surprise. That was a cool idea. He would have to make a mental note that maybe do that as a date.

He was hopeful.

“That does sound interesting. Like regular street art or…”

“Well, anything I guess…street art, murals, stuff you see on trains…I think it’s just neat. I have no drawing ability. My art is pretty three D.”

Adam nodded, impressed. “What is it you do?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, I design and make jewelry. Mostly costume jewelry.” She smiled.

“Very nice. I take it pays well?”

“Well enough…I tend to get a lot of orders, especially from the drag community.” She shrugged.

“Interesting. Well, I think it’s great. I’d like to see some of your work. You could probably model…”

They both blushed.

**Smooth.**

_Cliché._

“Why, Adam, aren’t you forward…” She smiled as she took a sip of the last of her tea.

“Just stating facts…can’t help it.” He looked back at her and smiled softly.

They continued to chat for what seemed like hours. They laughed and smiled. It was a nice relaxing afternoon as they got to know each other a little bit better. Coming to realize they had a lot in common. She couldn’t help but think though, her and Blake had a lot in common as well.

**What are the chances of this happening again?**

_High._

She was unsure overall. She was enjoying herself, but it was too soon. She wanted to give Blake a chance to prove himself, but Adam was starting to charm her. She’d just have to see. Don’t give a mile, Rachel. They’ll take very inch to hurt you.

Realizing how much time had past the two decided to part. Promising to talk again soon. Adam went in for a hug and she returned it. Although, she wasn’t sure she should have. He was warm against her. Touch starved. Hold it together.

They let go and stepped back and waved to each other as they turned back in the direction, they came in.

He still had a bounce in his step.

She was just afraid to get hurt again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like comment, constructive criticism always welcome


	6. Late Night Porch Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Amanda go to the bar to try and have a girls night. Blake and Rachel talk on the porch late at night and find they can't escape each other's gravity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read  
> Blake belongs to Lovelink  
> lyrics belong to No Other Way by Jack Johnson

When your mind is a mess so is mine I can't sleep  
'Cause it hurts when I think my thoughts aren't at peace  
With the plans that we make, chances we take  
They're not yours they're not mine

A month had gone by, Blake and Adam had made it a point to text her every day. She was starting to feel guilty. She could be friends with the both of them right? Just friends. They were both putting in the effort. It weighed a lot on her mind and her heart.

**_You might have to choose._ **

She made time to meet with both. She wanted to keep it simple. She told them both. These aren’t dates. She often tried to get Amanda and Austin to come join them so it wouldn’t feel so awkward. They weren’t about to step into that mess. Especially when Austin basically threatened Blake.

She made it a point to see one every other week. Just to not get overwhelmed. But she was overwhelmed. She had not one but two men trying to win her affections. It was hard to think about considering how many times she got burned.

She was sitting with Amanda was they were getting ready to go to the bar for the night. Just girls night. Austin was doing something with some of his old buddies and Amanda suggested a girls night to take her mind off things. She could go for a drink or a few. They let her house and got in Amanda’s car. Driving to their favorite bar and parking. She heard her phone jingle in her purse and pulled it out to see who it was.

“Hey no phones, Missy!” Amanda laughed and reached over to the glove box and put hers in it.

“I know, I know. Just hold on.” She looked to see the two messages. One from Blake and Adam. She wasn’t going to answer but she thought she'd just say hi.

_Hey, I hope you had a good day. I’ve missed seeing you._

_ Hey Sunshine, I’ve been thinking about you all day. _

She sighed softly, opening Blake’s message.

** Hey, I’ve been thinking about you too. I hope you had a good day. I’m actually with a friend right now but I’ll talk to you when I get home.  **

**Hey! I did have a good day. Lol you just saw me. I’m hanging with a friend tonight. I’ll have to get back with you soon.**

She put the phone in the glove box and looked back at Amanda and nodded. They two women climbed out of the car. Amanda locked the car and followed her inside. They followed the waitress to a table and sat down and gave her their order.

“So how was your week? Did Austin add that new dessert to the menu like I told him to?” She laughed as she relaxed into the booth.

“Oh, it was good. Got a lot of editing finished so that is a big load off my mind. Austin did and can’t keep up with the demand.”

“Didn’t I call it? I told you it would well. Who doesn’t like chocolate?”

“Everyone apparently. He’s having to plan for more every day. He’s kind of cursing you.”

She laughed again and watched as the waitress brought over their drinks. Taking her bourbon old fashion and taking a sip. Amanda took a sip of beer and sighed contently.

“Hit the spot?” She raised an eyebrow at her friend.

“It’s been a busy week. Austin and I are getting ready to take a vacation. We planned a 4-day weekend up the coast. He booked this cute little b and b.”

“Ohhh so cozy. Are you going to leave the room this time?” She smirked. She had yet to see pictures of their trek down to Florida to Disney world.

Amanda blushed and took another sip of her beer, “Yes! I guess he has it all planned out.”

“Uh huh. Probably planning to take you on everything in the room.”

Amanda sighed, “I love that man.”

“I know you do. I’m really glad you found each other.” She looked at her drink, a twinge of jealousy pricking her heart.

**_You’ll get your love story soon._ **

“Enough about relationships. We’re here for some comedy remember!”

She nodded and took another sip from her glass, swirling the liquid around and waiting for the act to come on. She hoped that this would take her mind of things for a while. With no chance to worry about her phone she was able to focus on the show. No texts, no men, no love. Just laughter.

After two hours of jokes and drinks the bar was closing soon. They women paid their tab and tip and left. Walking back to Amanda’s car she stopped to take in the cool summer night air. She felt a little refreshed. It was nice to get away, even if she really didn’t get away.

They got back into the car, grabbing their phones out of the glove box. She would read the messages when she got home. Amanda left the parking lot and drove back to her house. Dropping her off and waving as she got out. She looked back up at her front porch. There was something sitting on the front step that she couldn’t quite see it. Her porch light must be out, or she forget to turn it on. She walked up the front walk, stopping and looking at the vase of flowers, a note, and a small little box.

“What is it?” Amanda yelled from the open car window.

She threw her hands up in the air, “flowers and a gift!”

Amanda got out of the car and hurried over to her, “Don’t tell me you have another admirer!”

She rolled her eyes and gave her the keys to open the house, picking up the flowers and box and walking in after her.

“That’s just what I need. I already have more than I can handle…” She sat the flowers down on her coffee table.

“You don’t have to stay.” She turned to Amanda as she was sitting on the couch.

“I’m invested now. I wanna see who gave this to you.”

She sighed softly. The flowers were lovely, red and pink camellia’s. She reminded herself to look up the meaning of them in her book later. She pulled the note card that was tucked into the flowers and opened it.

_I did my research. I wanted to express my longing for you and how have built a fire in my heart. Blake._

_Effort._

**He’s trying too hard.**

She blushed a bit and looked back at Amanda, handing her the card and grabbing the box and opening it up. It was a small woven bracelet. It had a little set of moon and stars on it. She thought back about how she told him about how much she was in love with game of thrones. Especially, the whole, “My moon and stars bit.”

She was a romantic at heart, even if she had buried that deep down for a while. She set the box back down and looked back at Amanda. She was unsure. He was really trying. What if things got hard again?

“Well…that’s interesting.” Amanda said as she put the card back down and looked at the bracelet. “Are you okay?”

“I am. Just kind of impressed that he remembered how much I liked handwritten notes…communicating through flowers…game of thrones.” She sighed wistfully as she ran her fingers over the petals of a flower.

“Well…don’t just give in just because he did this. I know it means something, but anyone can buy you flowers and gifts.”

“I know. He wants to take me on a date. I’m just afraid because the last actual date was really great then…”

“Do it on your terms.”

“I will…”

Amanda nodded and gave her a quick hug, “I need to go home. The cats are probably going crazy right now. I’ll see you later.”

“Let me know you got home.” She smiled and waved to her friend as she left.

She got up and admired the flowers again, grabbing the bracelet and heading to the door to lock it up for the night. She grabbed her phone out of her bag and went upstairs to get ready for bed.

She keyed up Blake’s number and typed out a message.

** Thank you for the surprise. It was really nice. I’m glad you did your research and remembered. **

_ Of course, how could I forget? It’s all true though. _

** Still. I does make my heart happy ** _. _

_ That’s what I want. I want you to be happy. _

_ I want to make you happy. _

She sighed and sat on the bed. Was this right? Why did her heart race when he said that?

_Because you want him to be the one who makes you happy._

She held onto the phone and rested it again her chest as she laid back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Was she ready to open up? Or was she just lonely and needed the affirmation that someone wants her. She lifted her hand up and looked back up at the phone.

** Really? How so? **

She more curious than anything. Her heart was pining again. He always knew what to say.

_Let him woo you all over again._

Somehow the little damaged part of her heart seemed to be louder in her head.

_ I could tell you. I could also show you if you let me.  _

** Tell me first.  **

_ I’d come over. Kiss you. Tell you everything I love about you. I’d hold you in my arms. Bring you flowers every day, each telling you just what I feel about you.  _

He was speaking her love language. Flowers spoke volumes. The care it took to choose just what they should mean to the receiver. She craved touch and affection.

_ I’d take a walk with you. Hold your hand while we watched our favorite movies. Help you with crossword puzzles. Dance in the kitchen while we did the dishes or cooked.  _

She felt tears in her eyes as he made promises. Promises to be there. Would he show up every time?

_ Let me see you. We can sit on the porch. We don’t have to touch or anything. I just want to see you smile again. Every time I dream about your smile and wake up without you actually smiling back at me is like torture. _

**Don’t give in.**

_You won’t know if you give him a chance._

She sighed and wiped her face. Her heart and head argued, neither willing to concede. Make an executive decision. He was saying all the right words. If she gave in and gave him a chance, it would give her more evidence of effort.

** Okay. Come over. I’ll be on the porch. **

_ I’ll see you in ten. _

She set the phone down on the bed. Hopefully this wasn’t a mistake and she’d regret it. She got up and hurried down stairs. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She stepped out and sat back down on the front step. She saw his car pull up the road and drive up in front of her house. He turned off the car and got out.

He was nervous. His heart raced as he saw her waiting. He wouldn’t disappoint this woman ever again. He’d fight the sun if he had to. That was a stupid thought but it was the gesture that mattered.

He walked up the front walk and stop a few feet in front of her. Open your mouth idiot! She smiled back at him and scooted over a bit to make room for him. He walked over to the space next to her and sat down, turning to face her.

He could feel his heart beat out of his chest. He was certain she’d have to catch it. She looked so good; hair down, no make-up. Just her. He realized they had been sitting in silence.

“Rachel…”

“Blake…”

She wasn’t sure what to say. This man had won and lost her and was trying to win her back again. Effort. Exhibit A. Showing up. She was lonely but she was lonely because she missed him. That silly grin he gave her from the first picture he sent. The way he made it a point to talk to her every day.

_You can have this all again you know._

**He hasn’t earned it yet. She’s not something he can just claim. He has to work to prove that he’s in this for the right reasons.**

His eyes locked with hers. They both felt it. Sparks, fireworks, heat. Was it just lust or something else? It was like the first time around. Heart racing, stupid smitten smiles. Couldn’t take their eyes off each other.

She smiled. He smiled back.

“Rachel…”

The way he said her name was enough for her to give in. He made it sound like it was the only word he needed. She was the only one he needed. He was desperate in more ways than one. He was lonely too, lonely from because he was missing her.

He started to lean in closer to her. Desperate to feel her again. He was touch starved. He couldn’t accept a reality without her in it. He felt it in his bones that he was meant for her.

She leaned into him as well. She couldn’t help it. She felt the pull to be near him. It was as heavy as the weight of a black hole.

_Just give in. It’s only a kiss._

They met in the middle, his lips soft and warm against hers. He sighed internally. It had felt as if time had stopped. It was just them in this moment.

He reached a hand up and cupped her jaw softly, his thumb gently brushing his thumb over her cheek. He was hopeful. Hopeful for more. More kisses, more touching, more moments of stopped time where they could be alone.

**You have to stop. It’ll go too far too quickly.**

She pulled away after a few moments and looked down. It felt good. Really good to kiss him again. He was patient and tender. He didn’t try and convince her to do more than she wanted. His hand continued to stay where it was at. Gently easing the loud part of her brain.

 _He’ll be patient with you. He wants you happy_.

He was stuck within her gravity. She could be as intense as the sun. All he wanted was the chance that he could show her he could love her. He’d settled for this. Late night porch kisses.

For some reason it was easy to sit in the dark quite of the night. The sounds of bugs who had no concept they were there. The breeze was slow. His eyes searched for hers in the darkness.

“Blake…I…”

“You don’t have to say anything. I missed you. I have big feelings. Some I can’t really express with words but I can if you let me. I can go as slow as you want. I’m like a space ship hurtling towards a black hole…I can’t escape your pull…”

She looked into his eyes. Letting him be honest, letting him start to love her.

“I don’t want to escape. I want nothing more than to be pulled in and consumed by these feelings you give me. Everything about you excites me and I just want to make you feel the same because you deserve to be excited too…”

He felt a few years stream down her face. His thumb soothing them away. Hoping he wasn’t making her sad. Her hand went to his and soothed over his knuckles. He was warm and safe in that moment.

“I made a promise to you here on your doorstep that day in front of your friends and I’m making it again to you. To your heart. I’m going to fight for you. Every day. No matter how long it takes.” He held her there, his gaze piercing. Her heart beat picked up. Effort. Action.

**Those are just pretty words.**

_ Just give it a chance. _

She leaned into him this time. Kissing him again. Soft and tender. Slow and patient. Her free hand searched for his and held onto it, scooting closer into her. He wanted to feel all of her. Just lay down, pulling her on top of him and holding her. Feeling her warmth, the weight of her. Like a security blanket.

This is enough for now. He’ll still love you if you stop now.

They both pulled away, just resting their heads together. Fireflies were glittering over the lawn, the breeze soft and cool. It was quiet in her head for once. Her heart was calm.

He opened his eyes first and looked back at her, “It’s getting late. I’m sure we both have to work tomorrow…”

She sighed softly and nodded, “Yes. Thank you. For putting in the effort.”

He stroked her cheek again. Taking a moment to memorize the how she looked in that moment despite the darkness. “Of course. I’m here for the long haul.”

Her heart was content in that moment. They pulled away. Hands still held. He stood on the steps. His heart content in that moment. They pulled away slowly and he walked backwards a few steps as he went to his car.

“Let me know you got home okay?”

“You got it, Sunshine.”

She blushed and nodded. He smiled and turned walking back to his car with a bounce in his step. He waved as he opened the car door and got in. He slowly and quietly drove away. She turned back inside and closed the door, locking it behind her.

She grabbed her phone and headed back upstairs, actually getting ready for bed. Hearing her phone jingle, she grabbed it like an excited teenager and read the message.

_ I made it home. Hopefully you did too and are safe back up in your bed. Goodnight Sunshine, sweet dreams… _

She tucked herself in bed and sent him a dimly lit photo of herself.

** Thank you. Sleep well…handsome. **

She put her phone on the charger and relaxed against her pillows and drifted off into a easy nights sleep. She didn’t return Adam’s text that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like comment, constructive criticism always welcome


	7. Tides of June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was suppose to be a nice day at the beach. Suppose to were the key words. Blake and Adam meet and size each other up on the volleyball court much to Rachel's dismay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta  
> Adam Blake and Austin belong to lovelink  
> Song Lyrics belong to Sink Into Me by Taking Back Sunday

_Well, I'd like to see our roles reversed  
To watch you hang on every word  
I'd like to see you have your way  
I keep my grammar well-rehearsed  
Correct each stutter, every slur  
Come on and have your way with me_

  
_(Sink into me)_

She woke up the next morning and sighed softly, it was the weekend. She had a few orders to fill and take to the post office but otherwise she had planned to go swim with Amanda and Austin at the beach again. She looked over at the clock and stretched a bit. Good plenty of time to get to the post office and then to their house. She got up and grabbed her phone. Heading to the bathroom to brush her hair, wash her face, and brush her teeth. She put her hair up in a couple of French braids with little buns at the top.

She went back to her closet and grabbed a bikini and put it on. She grabbed a tank top and shorts and pulled them on over. She heard her phone jingle from back in the bathroom. She went back in and grabbed it. It was Adam.

_Hey, I hope you’re okay. I never heard back from you last night and I was worried…_

**Hey! I’m fine. We just got home late, and I was super tired. I’m sorry to worry you.**

_No worries. I’m glad you’re okay. Doing anything fun today? I’m heading to the beach with some guys for some surfing._

**Actually yeah! I’m going to the beach too with some friends after I drop off some orders at the post office.**

_Maybe I’ll see you there._

He sent a picture of himself sitting on the beach with his board behind him and his sunglasses on. He had a big grin plastered on his face.

She bit her lip a bit. He was cute. Being shirtless didn’t hurt either. She thought back to last night with Blake and shook her head. She shouldn’t be thinking this way about either of them right now. Friends. They were friends. She could be friends with the both of them.

**_Until you can’t._ **

She sighed to herself. Don’t think to hard right now. This was a day with her friends. Not to think about hurting anyone. She wasn’t trying. She was trying to be fair. You can’t really be fair when you know what you want.

**_But do you?_ **

She grabbed her shoes and pulled them on, grabbing her beach bag and heading downstairs. She set it at the front door and grabbed the packages she needed to take to the office and then grabbing her bag and purse. She went to the garage and got in her car. She pressed her garage door button and watched as he lifted up. She pulled out, pressing the button again to close behind her and drive off to the post office.

Once done with her only real task for the day, she headed to Amanda and Austin’s house. She pulled up in front of the house and got out, waving to Amanda who was helping Austin out stuff in the back of his truck. She grabbed her purse and bag, walking up to them.

“I see you made it home alright last night.”

“You didn’t get my text? I died like five times!” Amanda laughed; Austin shot her a small glare.

She blushed a bit and set her bag in the back, “I was a little busy…”

Amanda stopped and raised an eyebrow, “Busy with the flowers?”

She bit her lip, “No…I talked to Blake…and he came over.”

Austin nearly dropped the small grill, “Are you serious?”

She sighed softly, “We didn’t do anything you perv.” She shot him a glare.

“I’m not worried about you doing anything. We’re just worried about you getting hurt.”

She looked at the paint on the truck, trying to study a non-existent scratch, “We just talked…”

“Bullshit. He sent you flowers!”

She looked back at the two of them, “Okay so maybe we kissed!”

Austin sighed and set the grill in the back, “I trust you to know when to stop.”

“We did. We kissed and talk for maybe twenty minutes then he left. I’m going slow. I’m…” She wasn’t trying to fall in love again so fast. She was trying. It was hard. There was something established there. She didn’t have to explain herself to someone knew. At least she didn’t have to start all over.

“Well…just be safe okay?” Amanda patted her shoulder.

“I am. Enough about Blake. Let’s go to the beach.” They couple nodded and the three of them finished putting the gear in the back and got in and left for their favorite beach.

She was nervous though. What if she did run into Adam? He didn’t know. She didn’t have to tell him. They were friends.

They pulled up to the beach and got out, the three towed the gear to a spot and set it all down.

“I claim this beach in the name of myself!” She dropped her bag down and parked the cooler

“Who died and made you queen?” Austin laughed as he dropped the chairs and grill.

She gasped softly, “How dare you question the queen?”

Amanda rolled her eyes and set the rest of the gear down, laughing softly, “Let her be queen of the beach.”

“The only queen I bow to is her!” Austin pointed to Amanda.

“Well…that’s fair.” She laughed and grabbed her towel out of the bag and fanning it out on sand.

“I guess I’m queen then!” Amanda smiled and walked over to Austin, giving him a sweet kiss.

“Just this time though!” The two girls pulled their shirts off, kicking their shoes off and pushing their shorts down.

She looked out towards the water and took a deep breath, taking in the warm, salt air. This was nice. A swim would be nice. She looked around the beach, seeing small groups of people, some tanning, a couple of people tossing a ball around. She looked out at the ocean and saw some people surfing. It was perfect really.

“Manda, take a selfie with me!” She smiled and grabbed her phone out of her bag. Amanda walked back over and wrapped her arms around her, and they took a quick picture.

“Time to hit the water.” Austin shouted and waved from halfway down the beach.

They girls walked slowly towards him.

“So, all you did was kiss?” Amanda looked back at her.

“Yes…he was tender and patient. He didn’t rush me. It was sweet really…He told me he is fighting for me and…”

“I know it means a lot to you. The declarations and stuff…”

She kicked some sand and looked out at the water, “My head and heart are chaos right now. I just want to be friends but…”

“You’re lonely.”

She frowned as they got to the water.

“Yeah. I want to be able to trust that when I am ready, they will want to stay longer than one night.”

“It sounds like they both want to stay.” Amanda said as she sat down in the shallow water.

“I know Blake does but I am afraid he’ll ghost me again.” She sat down next to her, feeling the waves rush up to her legs.

“And Adam?” Amanda looked at her

“He’s sweet and he doesn’t seem like he’d just up and disappear.”

Amanda frowns and sighs, taking her friends hand in hers, “It’ll be alright. It’ll work out the way fate intended it to.”

“I hope so.”

Deciding not to worry about it for the time being, she got up and waded into the water. Amanda followed and splashed her.

She gasped, “The queen is declaring war!”

Amanda laughed and tried to swim away as she splashed her back.

“Austin, save me!” Amanda laughed as she screamed out.

“No fair!” She laughed.

Austin swam over but decided to splash them both.

“Usurper!” They laughed and continued to play fight.

They eventually got tired and headed back toward their spot. She trailed behind them looking at the sand to take care not to trip. She swore she heard her name being called. She looked up at her friends. They were wrapped in each other’s arms side by side, not looking at her. She stopped and looked around, seeing a figure walking towards her. Blake.

What was he doing here? He was in swim trunks and carrying a volleyball. She watched as he walked up to her, a bright smile on his lips.

“Fancy meeting you here…”

She nodded and gave him a charming smile, “Same you didn’t tell me you were doing anything today…”

“It's an annual thing. I never really think about it until it’s here.” He pointed his thumb over his shoulder towards the sand volleyball court. “Bunch of friends and I spend the night near the bluffs down the ways.”

She looked past him to the court and nodded, some of them waving back at her, “My friends and I are here too. Come say hello…”

She saw him tense up. She placed a hand on his arm, “I promise their bark is worse than their bite.”

He instantly relaxed at her touch and nodded, following her to her friends. They were sitting on the large blanket and waved as they approached, “Well look what the tide pulled in.” Austin quipped.

He waved slightly at the two of them, “Haha, yeah nice seeing you again.”

Austin and Amanda nodded back at him, “Same. Looks like you’re having fun.”

She stood there and smiled. Good, they seem to be getting along,

“Yeah we don’t quite have enough for equal teams but we make do.” He started to toss the ball in his hands, “You’re more than welcome to join if you’d like.”

“I’m game.” Austin looked over at Amanda, “You?”

“I think I’ll just sit and watch you the whole time.” She smiled and leaned against him.

There it was again. Her name being called. She tensed up. They all turned to see Adam running up to them, having spotted the trio from his own spot. Adam saw Blake standing next to her. None the wiser of who he was. Blake was cautious. How did he know Rachel? Why did he seem suddenly jealous? He seemed awfully friendly with her.

She gave him a small smile, “Hey it’s good to see you again. Glad I caught you.”

Adam waved at Austin and Amanda then turned to Blake.

Why did he suddenly feel jealous? He seemed a little too close. He kicked himself internally. She could have friends who were guys.

She looked at Amanda and mouthed the words help me.

“So we playing or what?” Austin said as he got up snatching the ball as Blake had tossed it up.

“We could use another couple of players…” Blake hated to admit it. Maybe this was his chance to show off a little bit.

“How many do you need? My friends and I are willing to join.” Adam waved his friends over.

“I think we have the perfect amount with your friends.” Blake turned to Rachel, “You can be on my team if you want.”

She glanced at Amanda and frowned, “I actually have an old injury. I can’t jump like I used to.”

He nodded, “No sweat. Could always use more cheerleaders.” He smiled and winked at her.

Adam clutched his fists slightly then relaxed a bit, quickly coming up with an idea, “How about a friendly wager? Loser does 50 push ups.”

Blake turned to him fully, narrowing his gaze, “And the winner?” He didn’t like the sound of this.

“Gets a date with Rachel.” Adam smirked

She tensed and looked back at Amanda. This is a literal nightmare. Before she could protest, the boys agreed.

“You’re on. Hopefully you’re strong enough to do 50.” Blake smirked and headed to the court and to his friends. Adam headed to the other side to his.

Rachel stood there watching them, glaring at the back of their heads for putting her in this position. Amanda came beside her and put a hand on her shoulder, “Hey it’s just a date…”

“I didn’t want to do dates with either of them yet.” She said, her jaw clinched.

“Maybe they’ll tie…” Amanda said, not sure it was any better idea.

The girls walked over slowly and sat down near the court to watch. She pulled her knees to her chest. This was going to be a disaster. She didn’t want this but neither man seem intent on listening to her. Austin stood on the other side across from them, designated to being a ref.

Blake’s team had the ball and served first. Launching it over the net over to Adam’s side. One of his friends setting him up for a quick spike. Adam jumped up and spiked it towards Blake in order to show off.

Blake managed to catch it and bounced it back to one if his own friends and back over the net to a empty space. One point for Blake.

She had a frown on her face the whole time. Someone was going to get hurt. Physically and emotionally. She watched as the two continued to run after the ball. Trying to spike against the other two. It would be hot if she wasn’t so mad and worried.

Adam’s team was 1 point ahead and it was almost game. The two teams huddled and quietly discussed what to do. Blake’s team was going to serve. Adam needed this point. The whole game he had watched Blake steal glances back at Rachel. It was annoying. He didn’t like this guy. Who was he that he could just swoop in and flirt with her? Rachel wasn’t trying to play him was she?

He was already falling for this girl despite everything. He wanted to take it slow but he couldn’t resist wanting to be near her. He glanced back at her. She had a frown on her face this whole time. He was internally disappointed that she wasn’t cheering.

The teams broke got back in position. Blake’s teammate was setting up the serve. Hitting it high into the air, Blake reached up and spike it over the net. Adam bumped it back to his team mates with a dug and hurried back up, seeing them set it up for him to spike it back, landing it just past one of Blake’s teammates and into the sand.

“Fuck!”

Adam’s friends cheered him on and patted him on the back. Blake sighed, trying to be a good sport. He stuck his hand under the net to shake his hand and show Adam he could be a good player. Adam looked at his hand and reluctantly shook it.

“Good game.”

“Yeah, yeah gonna do those 50 now or what.” Blake was annoyed with how smug Adam was being but dropped down and began to do the push ups. Adam looked over to see if Rachel was watching but she was gone.

His eyes darted to the rest of the beach to see where she had gone, looking back to Amanda who simply shrugged, not knowing where she ran off to.

She was sitting on a beach behind a food stand staring out at the ocean. The little display they put on just made her feel worse. Was she some price to be won now? Was she going to be some trophy to be lauded over the others head?

It was just a game.

They didn’t even ask if that’s what she wanted.

Austin and Amanda eventually found her and sat next to her on the bench.

“I wish this day had gone better.”

“We know. Talk to him. Maybe he’ll take a rain check or something.”

“Or something.”

She sighed softly.

Amanda and Austin glanced at each other, “Hey we know your birthday is coming up the weekend after our vacation. I think we should have a party.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea…”

“We’ll make sure they behave. If they want to celebrate with you and make you happy then they’ll nice. If not you know Austin and Damien will kick them out.” Amanda shrugged.

“And you’re willing to plan this after your little get away?”

“Oh totally! It’s your birthday. You’ve had a rough year. We’ll invite your mom and everything. Don’t worry about anything.”

She looked at Austin, “And you’re okay with this?”

“Yep. I’ll man the grill and make sure everyone behaves.”

“I still think it’s going to be a disaster.” She said as she got up the two others following her.

Adam and Blake were standing awkwardly at the beach blanket waiting for them to get back. She sighed softly as they both smiled at her.

She stopped in front of them. “Good game. I’m glad neither of you got hurt.”

Blake nodded, “Thanks for watching. It was fun either way.”

Adam glanced back at Blake then at her, “Listen…I guess I should have be a bit smarter and considered your feelings about dates…”

She nodded, “We’ll figure something out that’s not date related.”

Amanda and Austin stepped up, “We’re having a cook out in a couple of weeks. It’s Rachel’s birthday soon so we wanted to invite you to it.”

“I’ll be there.” The two men said at the same time. Looking back at each other and tensing up.

Rachel glanced back at her two friends and sighed a bit, “Just no presents please…I don’t really need anything.”

“You got it, Sunshine.” Blake smiled softly.

She blushed slightly at the pet name.

Adam clinched his jaw but relaxed and smiled back at her, “Of course. Anything you ask.”

She nodded, “Well…I’ll see you guys later.” She waved and the two men headed back to their friends in opposite directions.

She knelt down and flopped face first into the blanket, her voice muffled by the sand and fabric, “I just know they’re going to bring a gift now…”

Amanda patted her shoulder, “Is that the worst thing?”

“Uuuugh.”

“I’d say yes.” Austin laughed a bit.

She rolled over and sighed, looking out to the ocean, “Don’t make me regret this…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like comment, constructive criticism always welcome


	8. Paper thin walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda and Austin go on their small vacation get away. Rachel is always right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a small gift to a dear friend. <3  
> Austin belongs to lovelink  
> not beta read  
> Song Lyrics belong to I'll Cover You from the Rent soundtrack

Just slip me on, I'll be your blanket  
Wherever, whatever I'll be your coat  
You'll be my king, and I'll be your castle  
No, you be my queen, and I'll be your moat

With Rachel taking a quick trip for supplies over the same weekend Amanda and Austin were going on a little get away, they felt safe knowing she wouldn’t be distracted by the Blake and Adam. Despite how hard they tried.

Amanda sat in the passenger seat and sang to the music on the radio. Austin’s eyes on the road as he followed the GPS to their destination. Left hand on the steering wheel, his right hand on her thigh. Amanda loved when they were like this. Relaxed, no worries. Having Austin out of the restaurant all to herself was just the thing she needed.

Finally, they made it to the small Bed and Breakfast, Amanda looked at the small building, “My, is this cozy.” She smiled and got out of the truck and following Austin inside. He checked in and got their room key. He guided her up the stairs and down the small hall to their room for the weekend. He unlocked the door and opened it for her.

“After you, my love.” He smiled and she hurried inside. He pulled the suitcase in and closed the door behind them. She stood looking out the window. Right next to the beach and overlooking the ocean. She sighed contently and felt him wrap his arms around her.

“I’m interested in what all you had planned. Rachel thinks we won’t make it out of the room.”

He chuckled softly and brushed her hair from the side of her neck, planting a soft kiss against her neck, “Would that be such a bad thing?” He smirked against her ear as he whispered softly.

She shivered and bit her lip as she arched against him, her hips pressed against him, “Well no. I wouldn’t object…”

He kissed down her neck to her shoulder, pulling her shirt aside some to reach where he wanted. “I do have plans though. Dinner at this little French place downtown, some shopping, sailing…”

She raised her eyebrows. He did have this planned out. Except, he was doing a good job at distracting her. His lips had made their way back to her neck, one hand roaming up and one down. She gasped softly as his left hand went to her breast and his right hand cupped her sex through her shorts.

“I think for now…we should test out the bed.”

She nodded, a hand reaching up to lace through his hair as he kissed her neck then biting softly. She arched against him again, her ass pressed against his groin. He was hard already for her. He bit her neck harder, rutting against her. She smirked and snaked out of his grasp, swaying her hips as she headed to the bed, “Well I guess I’ll test drive this bed then.”

He groaned, turning and watching as she crawled onto the bed and laid down on her side, running a hand over her side and wiggling her finger, beckoning him to come to her. He growled low and went to the foot of the bed, crawling onto it and over to her, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. This woman drove him crazy. He loved her so much. He moved over her, grabbing her arms and pinning them up over her head.

He nudged her legs apart with his knees and pressed against her, earning him a moan from the woman under him. He pulled away, trailing small nips and kisses over her jaw to her throat.

“Ahhh...Austin!” She moaned softly as his lips found her clavicle.

“Mmm yes, Angel?”

“You’re not playing fair…”

“All’s fair in love and sex.”

“Love and war, dear.”

“Hmmm…I think I like the sex part better.”

She laughed softly the moaned as he raised her hands and pushed one into her shorts and panties, finding her core and brushing his fingers over her clit.

“Nothing to say, Angel?”

She panted softly as he circled his fingers in a slow delicious motion.

“Ahhh!” She grabbed a hold of the comforter and arched into his hand, his other hand pushing up under her shirt and bra, pinching a nipple. He watched her face as he continued to move his fingers over her. He loved teasing her, he loved pleasing her. He could spend all day doing it given the chance.

She panted softly and looked back up at him. She reached hand up and stroked his face, then pulling him down by his neck and kissing him hard, slipping her tongue into his mouth. He was the one that groaned this time. Her other hand had slipped into his own shorts, slowly stroking him.

Too many clothes, he thought. They had too many clothes on. He groaned again, begrudgingly pulling away, “Clothes off.” He said against her lips.

She nodded and they made quick work, pulling each other’s clothes off. His hands were all over her once her clothes were off. She moaned as his hand returned to her sex, the heel of his hand going to her clit and his middle finger sliding into her slowly, thrusting slowly. His lips made their way from neck down to her chest and landing on one of her breasts, his other hand gently cupping the other and rubbing her nipple. His tongue ran over her nipple and then took it into his mouth, sucking softly as he continued to thrust his finger into her.

She moaned loudly, her hands carding through his hair, her hips arching into his hand as his finger curled up into her, “Austin…please…”

He looked back up at her, internally groaning at the side of her mewling for him. He’d never tire of the sight. He pulled away from her breast with a pop and hovered over her, “Tell me what you need, Angel…”

“You filling me.”

He smirked, “That didn’t take long at all…”

He moved his hand away and sucked her off his finger. He settled in between her legs, feeling her wrap them around him. He propped himself on one hand and rubbed his length over her pussy, before pushing into her slowly.

They both sighed softly as he finally settled inside of her. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, letting her ease around him. She wiggled her hips when she was ready for him to move. He pulled his hips back and thrusts back into her. He pinned her hands above her head with one hand, he slowly thrusts his hips against her again, setting up a slow rhythm. She always enjoyed when he was dominate with her. He was very gentle though. He always made sure she was comfortable. He liked to watch her as he brought her to completion.

He continued to thrust into her, his lips moving to her neck, kissing one of her sweet spots, earning yet another moan from her. Her hips arched into his to meet his thrusts, her heels digging into his back, shifting how he slid inside her. He groaned softly against her neck as his hips moved faster.

She moaned louder now, forgetting they were in a small b and b. Thin walls made for unintended voyeurism. He chuckled softly, “Don’t get too loud. Those noises are all for me.”

She blushed deeply as he started to snap his hips against her harder against her, his hips angled allowing to hit the spot inside of her that caused her to almost black out from pleasure. She panted under him, trying to keep up with his pace. He glanced down at her chest, breasts heaving and bouncing as he continued to slam into her. He loved pleasuring this woman.

She squirmed under him, feeling herself get closer as he continued to hit that oh so delicious spot inside her. She was becoming a moaning, whimpering mess as he continued to fuck her. His free hand dipped down between them, brushing her clit with two fingers and rubbing slowly, “Mmm come for me, Angel…”

She looked back at him, mouth open as she continued to moan and pant. She couldn’t keep up with his pace much longer as he continued to thrust into her. He was bound and determined to get her to come soon. His fingers circled over her clit faster, timing his thrusts. He kept hitting that spot, causing stars to flood her vision.

“Austin!” She cried out as she felt herself crash and clinch around him. He groaned softly as he felt her squeeze him. He looked back at her as she let her orgasm take her, lips parted, eyelids shut tight as pleasure, his pleasure, took her over. She was always such a pretty sight. He thrusts a few more times, his own orgasm following soon after. He groaned softly as he spilled inside her, hearing her sigh as he filled her.

He relaxed against her, still inside, letting her sooth his shoulders as his mind started to clear from his orgasm, “I love you, Angel.”

“Mmmm, I love you too, Austin.”

Rachel ended up being right. They never did leave the room the rest of the weekend except for food or shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like comment, constructive criticism always welcome


	9. Blood Stain sundresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Rachel's birthday. Rachel is hopeful to avoid disaster and have a good day with her friends despite Adam and Blake being in proximity to each other. She can't help this feeling that someone is going to get hurt. Not knowing it was going to be her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping this doesn't feel like unnecessary drama.  
> Not beta  
> Austin, Adam, and Blake belong to lovelink  
> lyrics belong to Stop by Jimmy Eat World

_I see it all in my head  
The cool hands on your sweat  
You wanna make me mad?  
Stop 'cause I am_

_You can call this a game  
You can look at my face  
You wanna hurt me, baby?  
Stop 'cause you have_

Amanda and Austin were floating around Rachel’s house as she was out getting a few things for the barbecue. They were decorating, Austin was getting hamburgers and ribs and steaks ready, while Amanda was cleaning up a bit and putting up decorations. Their friends started to arrive with coolers and chairs. Someone brought some lawn games.

Rachel came back and parked in her garage, coming inside and waving at everyone. Saying thank you as they told her happy birthday. She wasn’t quite dressed up yet, so she hurried upstairs and quickly changed into a sundress and sandals. She fixed her hair and put some lip gloss on. She was the bell of the ball after all.

She hurried back downstairs and outside, smiling as she saw her friends playing games, Austin and Regan argued over the grill. Amanda was setting up the food table. She walked over, “Tell me what you need me to do.”

“It’s your birthday you don’t have to do anything.” Amanda laughed softly as she fixed some chips on a bowl.

“I feel kind of useless not being able to do anything.” She stood awkwardly reaching for something to do.

“If you really want to do something go break up the boys. Someone is gonna get slapped with a spatula.” Amanda pointed over to the grill.

She looked over and laughed softly, “Regan probably deserves it.”

She walked over, “Hey guys, I’m gonna have to confiscate that spatula.”

“That’s not funny, Rachel. I’m gonna burn these burgers.” Austin looked back at her, Regan laughing.

“Then behave, Mister!”

“Is that an order?”

“From your queen and the birthday girl.” She pointed to Amanda then back at herself.

“Guess we better not displease the queen.” Austin looked back at Regan.

“Yeah especially with how hard she worked on this!” She shouted from the back door.

Rachel laughed softly as they continued to playfully argue. She walked over to the cooler and grabbed a beer and opening it up. “Thanks guys…I really appreciate it.”

“Hey you’re welcome. You deserve it.” Austin smiled.

“I was kind of dreading this, but I think it will actually work out okay.”

“Rachel, your mom is here! She needs help!” Amanda shouted from inside.

Rachel hurried back inside, and out front, seeing her mother carrying in a tub of something, “Amanda said you needed help.”

“Not anymore, that nice gentleman offered to help bring in the ice cream makers.” She nodded out the front door.

She walked to the door and her heart raced a bit. Blake was helping carrying the buckets. She moved out the way to let him come in, shutting the door behind him and following him as he followed Amanda and her mother.

He dropped the buckets down outside and pushed his sunglasses up, turning back to Rachel who stood in the back doorway.

“Hey there, Sunshine…”

She blushed again, “Don’t let my mother hear you say that. She’s been asking when I’m going to get married.”

He looked at her, blushing slightly and scratching the back of his head. He wasn’t opposed to the idea of marrying her. Slow. You both have time.

She walked down the steps and up to him, “Thank you for helping her though…”

“Of course. Anything you need.” He smiled down at her, reaching a hand up and brushing a stray hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

She shivered slightly and bit her lip. Thinking about their kiss from a few weeks ago. She wouldn’t mind repeating it but not when all eyes were going to be on her tonight. She looked back up and him and brushed her hand against his.

“Happy birthday by the way…”

“Please tell me you didn’t get me a gift…” She started to frown.

He shook his head, “No. I thought about it, but I did draw you something.”

She raised her eyebrows, reversing her frown and smiling brightly at him, “Oh yeah? Can I see it?”

He reached behind him and pulled out an envelope out of his back pocket, handing it to her, “Read the letter later though okay?”

She nodded and opened the envelope. She carefully pulled out the piece of paper he had drawn on. He had drawn a tiger’s head with his mouth open and teeth bared, and it was surrounded with roses.

“Oh my god. That’s so cool! This is really for me?” She grinned up at him, holding the paper to her chest.

He nodded, “A Blake Bailey original.” He smiled proudly.

“I need to get this framed then! I’ll go put it somewhere safe for the moment.” She leaned up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

He smiled and leaned into the kiss, “Of course.”

She pulled away from him and walked inside, seeing her mom and Amanda look away from the window. She rolled her eyes and went to her craft room, tucking the picture into the drawer with Blake’s letter and note. She sat the letter on her table and headed back towards the kitchen. She stopped when she heard the knock on the door.

She walked over and opened the door, Adam was standing at the door, smile on his face, “Hey birthday girl.”

She smiled softly, “Hey thanks for coming!”

She moved aside to let him in, shutting the door behind her.

“I got you these…I know you said no gifts.”

She looked at the flowers, “Flowers are nice. Simple.” She took the bouquet and walked to the kitchen, Adam following behind her. Her mom raised an eyebrow at her then looked at the flowers, giving her a questioning look.

She ignored her mother’s gaze and went to grab a vase out of an upper cabinet. Adam came beside her and reached up into the cabinet and grabbed the vase she was pointing towards and handing it to her.

“Thank you.” She smiled and took the paper off from around it. She filled the vase with water and put the bouquet in the fresh water, rearranging the flowers a bit and setting it on her counter.

“Are you going to introduce me or am I just gonna have to do it myself?” She rolled her eyes as her mother scooted over to her, “Mom this is Adam, Adam this is my mom, Susan.”

He smiled and gave her a small wave, “Nice to meet you Susan.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Adam. Could you do me a favor and take that box outside for Amanda please?” Susan nodded towards the plastic box sitting against the wall.

“Oh Sure. Of course!” He walked over and grabbed the box and walked outside, leaving the two women alone.

“So, which one is it?” Her mom was blunt to a fault. She usually kept quiet and let her daughter do as she pleased most of the time but with two gorgeous men that weren’t her usually group of friends coming around and giving her things on her birthday she suspected something.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Uh huh. And I’m sure those two boys are just here for my famous ice cream.”

She rolled her eyes, “You know who Blake is. I’ve talked to you about him. Adam is new…We’re just friends.”

“Friends don’t just give you two dozen roses, Rachel…”

She pressed her lips into a thin line, “They both like me. I don’t know how to handle it. So, I am just friends with them. I can’t help it if they want more and I’m not ready yet.”

“Don’t make them wait long.”

She frowned a bit, “I won’t..”

“Hey, I don’t mean to bring you down on your birthday…”

“I’m just thinking about what dad would say.”

“You know what he’d do?”

She rolled her eyes, “Yeah He’d take them to the garage and show them his last target and tell them _“I don’t miss”_.”

“You are your dad’s only daughter. He just wanted you to be protected and happy.” She tried not to cry. It had only been 9 months since he had passed from complications from cancer.

“I know. He’s looking down. Sizing them up.”

“He loved you so much.”

She wiped the tears from her face, thankful that she decided not to wear any eye makeup. Her mom came up to her and gave her a quick hug.

Adam came back in, frowning slightly at the sight of her crying. He came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, “Hey you need anything?”

Her mom pulled away, “Just give her a minute. She’ll be fine. I’m gonna get this ice cream started.”

She nodded at her mother and watched as she went outside to get the churners ready. She wiped her face off and smiled back at him, “I’m fine. Just waxing nostalgia.”

Blake came in, after seeing Adam, he was wondering where she ran off to. He watched silently as Adam rubbed her shoulder. Slightly annoyed that he was even here. He barely knew her.

Unaware that Blake was watching, Adam pulled out a small box from his pocket and set it on the counter, “Forgive me. I just couldn’t help myself.”

She looked at the box and frowned a bit, “I guess I couldn’t stop you.” She was little annoyed now. She appreciated the effort of the gift but would have appreciated the effort of him respecting her wishes. She took the box and opened it. It was a small opal ring, something dainty and delicate. She frowned slightly at the stone. This day wasn’t turning out any better than the beach day.

“Thank you…I appreciate it.” She smiled slightly, “I’m going to take it upstairs, so I don’t lose it.”

He nodded, trying to not look a little hurt that she wouldn’t wear it now, “Of course.”

She pulled away and walked upstairs to her bedroom. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and quickly texted Amanda.

 _Please help. I’m about to ugly cry. I’m upstairs_.

_OMW_

Adam turned and saw Blake standing in the doorway. He stepped aside when he saw Amanda coming up the stairs and rushing upstairs.

Blake narrowed his eyes at Adam. Dick move, guy.

Adam ignored him and went outside to go make himself useful.

Amanda walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

“I asked them not to, didn’t I? I was polite about it right? No gifts.”

“What about the flowers and letter?”

“Those are yellow roses. Everyone knows yellow roses are for friendship.”

“That book is going to be the death of me.” Amanda rolled her eyes as she sat next to her on the bed.

“Letters take effort. Time. You can pick up flowers as an after thought if you don’t know what the symbolize.”

She held out the box for Amanda look at it, “I said no gifts.”

Amanda took the box and opened it. Seeing the dainty opal ring, frowning.

“Oof. He couldn’t have known though.”

“No but you know what it means to me and it just makes me think of my dad.”

Amanda wrapped her arms around her and sighed, “I know. It’ll be okay. Just put the ring someplace. Have some food and beer and we’ll play games until it’s dark enough to shoot off fireworks. Okay?”

“They can’t possibly mess the night up anymore. Just put it aside for now and talk to him later. Let’s enjoy tonight okay?”

She leaned her head against Amanda’s and nodded, “I can do that.”

“You are queen for the day even if I am queen of the beach.”

She laughed softly, “Thanks.”

“Welcome. Let’s go down before all those boys eat the food.”

She nodded and got up, walking over to her dresser and setting the box on top of it. She smoothed her dress, following Amanda out and back downstairs to the party. She followed Amanda out to the backyard and Regan handed her a beer, standing next to her as she watched everyone.

“You okay?” He looked back down at her and raised an eyebrow.

She took a sip of beer, giving him a look. Regan had been her other best friend since grade school. They bonded over their unique eyes.

“Well?”

She pulled the beer away and glanced between Adam and Blake, “I’m just afraid this night is gonna be a disaster.”

“Don’t speak it into existence then.” He shrugged at her.

“It’s hard when I have two giant question marks mingling with my friends and family.”

“You know Austin and I will kick them out if they get too ornery.”

“I know you will…I’m just afraid it’s going to hurt.”

“Don’t think about it. The night will go fine. I got some good fireworks this year.”

“Oh lord. Let’s not make this into a medical emergency kind of night please…” She groaned at him.

He laughed softly, “I got blown up once. I’m not about to do it again.”

“Please don’t. That was terrible.”

“Oh, believe me I know. I just don’t know when to die though.”

She rolled her eyes and took another sip of her beer, watching as Austin brought over the tray of meat to the table and setting it down, “Okay guys foods on.”

“Go on birthday girl. You get first dibs.” He pushed her shoulder and she nudged him back then walking over to the table and grabbing a plate, loading it up with the different sides and fixing herself a burger.

“You can’t blame me if y’all get sick!” He shouted from where he stood.

Austin looked back at him and flipped him off, laughing back at him.

“I haven’t killed anybody with my food yet, jackass!”

“Key word is yet!” Regan walked over and got his own plate.

She sat down next to her mom and Amanda with Regan and Austin sat down and started to eat with them.

Blake and Adam stood, making their own plates. Blake was pissed. He was trying not to let what happened inside get to him but this dude had no respect. She said no gifts. What she meant was no gifts that had no meaning.

“So, what about no gifts made you think that she wanted a gift?”

Adam looked up at him, narrowing his eyes, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You heard me. Did you hear her is the question? What are you even here for? Just to get into her pants and then leave?”

“No. Why? Is that what you did?”

Blake was furious now. Low blow. Their argument had gotten louder now.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. I apologized.” Blake pointed his finger back at him. “Did you even remotely pay attention to what she said or were you too busy staring?”

Rachel frowned and quickly got up, going over to stop the argument.

“Please stop if you can’t behave, you can leave.” Blake saw her coming up to them. Closing his mouth before he said anything else.

“I’m surprised she even wants you here if you ghosted her!” Adam threw his hand up, accidentally connecting with Rachel’s face.

She grabbed her nose, feeling blood start to surge, stumbling back and grabbing the table to steady herself.

“Rachel!” They both tried to rush to her to check on her.

“Leave.” Her eyes were closed, eyebrows knitted together tightly from pain and annoyance.

“Let me check- “They said, she held her hand up and stepped back.

“If you can’t leave, then I’m going to.” She turned and walked inside, her mom, Amanda and a friend of theirs who was a nurse following in after.

Regan and Austin got up, blocking off the door as the two men tried to follow.

“Enough.” Austin crossed his arms, “Both of you have gone too far.”

“She asked you to stop and you kept pushing. Now you gone and been complete jackasses. I really don’t know why you can’t listen to her.”

Regan was leaning against the door, “This would probably be a great time for you to understand why she is the way she is.”

“Regan and I are going to tell you a story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like comment constructive criticism always welcome


	10. Stay the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regan and Austin share a bit of Rachel's past with Adam and Blake. Adam leaves. Not quite running away but needing time to process and give Rachel space after accidentally hitting her. Blake stays. Not afraid and willing to lay his cards on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta read  
> Austin, Blake, and Adam belong to lovelink  
> Regan belongs to me.  
> Lyrics belong to Just Breathe by Pearl Jam

_Did I say that I need you?  
Did I say that I want you?  
What if I did and I'm a fool you see  
No one knows this more than me  
'Cause I come clean_

Regan, Austin, Blake, and Adam sat down at the small table. Regan leaned back in his chair, slightly glaring at the two men. The nurse friend came out and whispered in Austin’s ear. Glancing back at the two men, “Her mom is going to take her to an urgent care. Her nose might be broken.” Adam looked down at the table and frowned.

“You know you’re real lucky that’s the only thing done to her.” Regan said, annoyance in his voice. “Before Blake the last guy she dated tried to kill her.”

Blake’s eyes widened in surprise. He stayed silent, listening.

“If her dad was here you guys would have been knocked the fuck out too. Her dad didn’t play games when it came to her.” Austin said quietly. Austin hadn’t known her dad for long, just a year before he died.

“He was a gentle man but that girl was his life. He’d kill a man for her and he almost did.”

Regan sat up now, eyes baring down on them, “The guy is sitting in prison for a few different charges but attempted murder was one of them.”

It was one of his Regan’s greatest regrets. “I wasn’t there to help her. She was dating this guy but when she caught him trying to hook up with some of her friends, she told him they were done. He got all possessive and forced her into his car and ended up going on a high-speed chase with her in the backseat.”

Austin watching the two men react in horror.

“He ended up running into another car and a jersey barrier on the highway. She was lucky she wasn’t killed but she had a lot of broken bones. She was in the hospital for two months and in rehab for four learning how to walk again.”

Her comment about not being able to jump at the beach made so much more sense to them.

Regan turned to Blake. “That was three years before she started talking to you. It took her a long time to put herself out there. She was over the moon to start talking to you. After that shit you pulled, I wasn’t sure you deserved to even get to ever see her again but for whatever reason she decided to give you a second chance.”

Regan turned back to Adam, “And you. I’m not really sure about you either. You just annoy the hell out of me because you don’t seem to have listened to her.”

“I think both of you need to go home and leave her alone for a few days. Let her talk to you on her terms.” Austin said as he continued to sit with his arms crossed.

“I don’t know what she wants but your bullshit isn’t it.” Regan stabbed his finger into the table to emphasize his point.

“I’d thank my lucky stars if she talks to you ever again. I love that girl so much and her dad may not be here to protect her but I am and I’ll be damned if you hurt her again. So, if you jackasses pull some stupid jealous stunt on her again. I’m gonna tell you what her dad would tell you. I don’t miss.”

“I think you made your point dude. I’m pretty sure Adam is gonna have a heart attack from how pale he is.”

Adam got up and looked back at Blake then at Austin and Regan. He had to think. He wanted Rachel in his life but he didn’t want to hurt her. Even though it seemed like he had.

“Tell her I’m sorry for hitting her…”

Austin nodded and watched as Adam turned and left.

Blake stared at the table, “I want to make sure she’s okay.”

“Did you not just here a fucking word I said?” Regan looked at him incredulously.

“I heard you.” He looked back up at him, “I love her. I want to make sure she’s okay.”

Regan stared at him in disbelief. The balls on this guy. He was torn between being impressed and annoyed. He glanced back at Austin who reassured him it was okay.

“What happen to her dad? She said she got a tattoo in his memory.” He asked quietly.

“Cancer. It was pretty advanced when they caught it.” Blake frowned at the table. He lost his dad as well. His heart broke for her. He knew just how she must have felt.

“I can’t make you go but I can’t make you stay. If she wants to talk to you when she gets back then fine.” Regan got up and went inside the house.

Austin looked back at Blake, “Have you told her?”

“That I love her?” Blake ran a hand over his face, looking towards the house, “I wrote her another letter. I want to tell her so bad, but I want her to love me too.”

Austin studied Blake’s face for a moment, convinced that Blake wasn’t playing around.

“I’ll talk to her when she gets back. She may just want you to leave.”

“I know. I just want to make sure she’s okay.”

He sat looking back at the house and sighed softly.

After two hours of waiting, Amanda came back out the back door and looked at Austin and Blake. She raised an eyebrow, giving Austin a questioning look.

He shrugged and got up, the two whispering for a minute then trading places. Austin goes inside to check on everything and Amanda sits down where he just was.

“How is she?” Blake looked back at the house.

“Bruised and sore. It’s not broke at least. She may get a small black eye but it might be tomorrow before she’ll know it.”

He frowned and sighed. This was his fault. He started it by even acknowledging Adam and his gift.

“Do you think she’ll want to talk to me?”

“I don’t know. Regan is pretty pissed you are still here.”

Austin came out and looked at him, nodding towards the door, “She’s upstairs.”

“What about Regan?” He got up and looked at him.

“He’s talking with her mom. Don’t worry about him.”

He nodded and walked inside, going to the stairs and up slowly. He stopped at a slightly open door, knocking gently, “Rachel?”

“Come in.”

He pushed the door open and looked back at her. She was sitting on her bed, eyes red from crying. She had changed. He glanced at the dress in a hamper, blood staining the front.

“I’m sorry I’m such an idiot.” He took a step towards her.

“Are you apologizing for starting a fight or being honest about how you felt?”

He studied her for a moment. He wasn’t going to apologize for being honest. The thought that Adam couldn’t respect a simple request just pissed the hell out of him.

“For starting a fight. I should have kept my mouth shut.”

She looked at him then scooted over to make room for him. He walked over and sat down gingerly on the bed.

“I accept your apology.”

“Rachel…are you okay?”

She looked down at the ground, “They told you didn’t they?”

He frowned, all he wanted to do was hold her. Tell her he’d never break her heart again. He wasn’t like the other guys. Except he had been.

“Look it was a long time ago. I did therapy. I know how I cope.”

She looked back at him, “I’ll be fine.”

“I need you to know how I feel.” He looked back into her eyes. He never wanted to be the reason she cried sad tears again. That was something he’d never allow.

“I know how you feel.”

“I need you to hear it though.”

She stayed silent.

“I love you.”

She looked back into his eyes. He had stayed for her this time. He didn’t leave when there was a little drama. She wanted him to stay and he did.

“Blake…”

“You don’t have to say anything. You don’t have to love me back today, tomorrow…but very ounce of me wants you to love me back and I’m going to fight.”

She finally leaned against him. His arms wrapped around her and he buried his face in her hair. They stayed like that for a few minutes, quite and still. He kissed the top of her head and feeling her breathing against him.

“Will you stay?”

 _All my life_ , he thought. “Of course. Anything you want.”

She nodded and got up, “I’ll be right back.”

She left him there on her bed.

He bit his lip as he looked around her room. He was nervous for whatever reason to be here. Like he didn’t deserve the privacy and intimacy. He couldn’t refuse her though.

She came back up after everyone left. Closing the door behind her and looking at him, “Thank you for staying…”

He nodded and got up, rubbing the back of his head, “Of course. Can’t really refuse the birthday girl.”

“No I suppose you can’t.” She smiled sheepishly. She walked over to him and looked up at him. He had the most beautiful blue eyes. She could probably say a hundred cliché things about how they looked but those eyes were looking at her, she couldn’t stop feeling on top of the world.

He reached out and took her hand in his, “Sunshine…”

She blushed. She couldn’t help it. If anyone was sunshine it was him. She stepped up to him and leaned against him. “Will you just hold me…please…”

Her arms wrapped around him. She wanted to feel the weight of him, “You don’t have to ask.” He said softly as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer.

She sighed softly. Warmth. She missed the warmth of being held. Hugs and cuddles from friends didn’t give her the same kind of warmth. It was like this was meant for just them, their warmth was an exchange of deeper feelings and unspoken words.

She pulled away first, taking his hand and pulling him to her bed. She was tired of standing. She wanted to just lay as a mess of tangled limbs and warmth.

He followed her lead and sat down next to her, kicking off his shoes and climbing up the bed to relax against the headboard. She crawled towards him and settled into his side, hooking her legs around his. His arms went around her and held her close.

She closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. Feeling the steady rise and fall of his breathing. She could focus on that instead of the million thoughts that raced through her head.

You can love him. It’s not that hard.

The no longer tiny part of her heart spoke louder now. The kindling flame that was kept safe in her heart was building into a steady hungry fire.

He was warm. It was safe in that moment to think. She could love him. She probably did love him. He had stayed when Adam had left after hearing about her past. In that moment, the only thing that matter was him staying.

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, his arms wrapped around her tight. She was warm. The weight of her was a good kind of pressure. He watched her breathing, feeling her fingers rub circles over a small part of his chest.

**You shouldn’t be doing this. What happened to being friends?**

So? He stayed. Adam didn’t. They aren’t doing anything wrong.

It was her birthday. She could do whatever she wanted. She could probably give herself over to him and He’d probably jump at the chance. Somehow this was perfect enough.

She opened her eyes and glanced back up at him. He was watching his own fingers as they raked through her hair. He was taking in the moment. She shifted and scooted up higher to look at him face to face.

“Thank you.” She whispered, not sure why.

“You don’t have to thank me…it’s just something you do when you love and care about someone.”

He was right. He loved her. She could love him if she’d just give herself the chance. He was proving himself. She had evidence. Dried flowers, words, actions. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, getting comfortable.

He smiled; his heart was full. This is how it should be. Spending nights with her in his arms. Just quiet and existing in each other’s space. She closed her eyes, feeling herself drift of slowly to the steady rhythm of his breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like, comment, constructive criticism always welcome


	11. Sundays are for Donuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel wakes up with Blake still there. More evidence of effort and proof. She shares a special tradition with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta  
> Blake belongs to lovelink   
> Lyrics belong to Cosmic Love by Florence + the Machine

_I took the stars from my eyes, and then I made a map  
And knew that somehow I could find my way back  
Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too  
So I stayed in the darkness with you_

She woke up next morning, slightly groggy and in pain. Oh right, she thought. My nose. She opened her eyes and sighed softly. She suddenly became acutely aware that she was still in bed with Blake. Clothes on. Over the covers. She looked up at him. He was so peaceful, breathing softly. His arm still secured around her.

She hated to move. It was Sunday though. Sundays were for donuts. She could invite him to have donuts. He probably didn’t eat donuts. Her thoughts wondered to how he looked on the beach…almost naked in pictures…

She needed to move though. Her nose and face hurt. She wanted an ice pack on her face. No pain meds. She couldn’t go drive to get donuts on pain meds.

She left him stir. He was groggy too. It was the best night’s sleep he’s had in a long time. He looked down at her. His hand gently rubbing her arm.

“Morning Sunshine…” He whispered, still in a post wake up fog. This is exactly where he wanted to be.

She thought her heart was going to burst. He was still here. He could have left when she fell asleep but he was here. Flesh and all. He was smiling at her. Her with her good sleep hair, pajamas, and what was probably a black eye or two.

He reached up and ran a thumb over her cheek, “Does your face hurt? You ended up getting a black eye…”

She frowned slightly, “Yeah my face hurts. I could use an ice pack and donuts…”

“I can do that.” He leaned his head down and kissed her forehead, “You stay here, I’ll get you an ice pack. I assume there is one in the freezer?”

She nodded and shifted to let him up. She watched him as he climbed off the bed and headed downstairs. She pulled the blanket up that was on the foot of the bed and wrapping it around herself.

With a soft ice pack in hand, he climbed back up the stairs, coming back into the room. He went to the bathroom and grabbed a small towel off the rack and wrapped it around the pack. He sat back down on the bed next to her, handing it over to her gently.

She brought it to her face and held it there gently for a few minutes. She sighed softly and leaned against him as the pain started to fade from her face.

“So about those donuts…I think it would be awkward if we both went considering…don’t need the cops called.”

She nodded, “Order them delivered?”

“Just what I was thinking.” He smiled and pulled his phone out of his pocket, opening an app and making a selection of donuts for them to share.

After another few minutes, she set the ice pack down and put it aside, “Thank you.”

“Of course,…but you don’t need to thank me. I want to make you feel better.” He moved his arm around her and wrapped it around her side.

She relaxed against him, leaning her head against his shoulder, “Still though…I’m glad you stayed.”

“Sunshine…”

“I was worried…once you heard. You’d leave…just as I was starting to…” She frowned and looked away.

“Hey, no. Nothing can scare me away. Not your past. Not your dad. Not Regan. I want you. I want this.” He reached his hand over to gently to her head back to him.

“I told you. I’m here for the long haul. I mean every word.”

She looked into his eyes, then leaned into his hand. That’s what she wanted from the start. He was proving that. She’d figure out what to do about Adam later but right now. This is where she wanted to be. This is how this was supposed to be. Lazy Sunday’s, eating donuts.

She just wasn’t ready to push yet. She was finding out how patient he was being. She needed a little more time. He loved her. He was willing to wait.

She took his hand in hers and held it close, lacing their fingers together.

“You know, black eyes aside, you’re pretty cute when you wake up.” He looked back at her, squeezing her hand.

“My mom never thought I was cute.” She laughed softly.

He shrugged, “I guess I’m biased…” he paused for a few minutes, lowering his voice, “I could wake up next to you every morning and I’d never get tired of seeing you…”

She blushed and tucked herself closer against him.

“Blake…”

“Just…let me love you.”

She turned her head to look at him.

 _Let him love you. You feel it too_.

She looked into his eyes. She could love him. She already knew she did.

She grabbed the front of his shirt gently, urging him to kiss her. He pressed a gentle kiss against her lips, minding her nose. She kissed him back gently, holding onto his hand and shirt.

Her heart raced at feeling, his arm wrapped around her, pulling her towards him. I could stay like this forever, they both thought. Until the doorbell rang. He pulled away, slightly, “Those are probably the donuts…”

“hmmm…donuts…yes bring them back up here. Hurry…”

He chuckled softly, “Really in the mood for donuts huh?” He gently detangled himself from her.

“More like I don’t want to stop kissing you.”

He grinned, “I’ll be back in a minute.”

She nodded and wrapped herself back up in the blanket, relaxing against the headboard. A moment later, Blake was up the stairs with the box of donuts, “Here we go. Fresh donuts.”

He smiled at her and got back on the bed next to her, setting the box in front of them, “So I have to ask. There has to be a story behind this.”

“It was something my grandma, my mom, and I did. Every Sunday we’d go get donuts then go to the park. Now during the winter, we’d just go to my grandma’s and make fresh donuts. But Sunday’s were for donuts.”

He nodded, grabbing a chocolate frosted cake donut, “And I assume you just keep up with it.” He took a bite.

She was still looking over the selection. He had good taste. She would have to make him donuts though, “Yes. I would make a lot of donuts for Christmas and give them to friends as a gift.”

He watched her grab a cinnamon sugar cake donut and take a bite, a small moan escaping as she chewed.

“Good?” He chuckled. He couldn’t help but imagine what else he could do to make her moan like that.

“It’s still warm.” She leaned against him and took another bite.

“Thank you for sharing your tradition with me…”

“You are very welcome.” She finished off the rest of her donut and licked the cinnamon sugar off her fingers. Blake couldn’t but watch. Did she know how she looked right now? He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. Stop it, Blake. She still needs time.

She looked back at him, seeing a pained expression on his face, “Hey are you okay?” She frowned at him.

He blinked and looked back at her, biting his lip. Be honest with her.

“It’s just…you licking your fingers…it was…” He tensed, chewing his lip harder. She continued to look at him with a frown.

“It was a little hot…” He said softly.

Her eyes went wide and she blushed, “Oh! That wasn’t my intent.”

“I know…that’s the problem…”

She bit her lip and looked back at the box. She didn’t intend to get him riled up but there it was in her lap. The fact that he wanted her was square in her face. She closed the box and pushed it away.

“Sunshine, we don’t have to do anything…”

“I know…I just…” She bit her lip, “I can’t deny that I want you too.”

He was over joyed hearing that. She wanted him. It was a start. He wouldn’t push her. He’d be patient. She was worth the wait and anticipation would make it all the sweeter in the end.

He took his hand in hers, “I’ll be here when you’re ready. I promise. No more distractions this time.”

She looked back at him, her grey blue eyes staring into his equally blue ones. She trusted it this time.

“There is one thing I have to take care of first.” She needed to talk to Adam. Let him know that they weren’t going to be romantically involved.

“You still have a date with him…” he frowned slightly, remembering the deal he had made on the beach.

She sighed softly, “I was hoping there wouldn’t be a date.”

He was still worried though. This man could try and sway her away from him, “ _Please just…don’t…sleep with him_.” He whispered softly, a twinge of fear and anxiety creeping into his throat.

She frowned back at him and placed a hand on his cheek, “I am not planning on it. I just need to let him know he needs to let me go.”

He nodded and leaned into her touch. He was hopeful that they could finally start getting on with their lives together. No more drama from other people. Just happiness. She leaned up and gently kissed him, her hand still cupping the side of his face. He kissed her back, wrapping his arm around her tighter. He didn’t want to leave her just yet.

Her thumb soothed gently over his cheekbone, sighing softly as continued to hold her. He leaned his forehead against hers. “Hey…let’s go watch a movie. Something funny and stupid.”

She smiled and nodded, “I have plenty of those downstairs.” He got up and held his hand out, she took it and slipped off the bed, following after him as he took her back downstairs to spend the rest of the day with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like comment, constructive criticism always welcome


	12. Fool me twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Rachel finally talk about what happened at the party. Rachel agrees to one date. Adam takes her on the adventure they talked about at the coffee shop. The last stop was Blake's tattoo shop, unbeknownst to Adam. Blake is confronted with a massive problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and drama give me life okay? Regan is *extra*   
> Adam, Austin, Blake belong to lovelink  
> not beta read  
> lyrics belong to A Wish by Gregory and the Hawk

I wish to feel smaller under your sheets  
I wish for the whole truth every time you speak  
And I think about how you care half as much for me  
As I watch you arrive, smoke cigarettes, sleep  
And I guess it doesn't matter what I say or what I seem  
You stuck what I felt for you in the pocket of your jeans  
Ignoring me the morning after isn't enough  
And I swear I'm gonna cry, I'm sick of trying to be tough  
And my blood won't stick to the confines of my veins  
And your heart is gonna tear mine away

A few days later, Adam had sat down with her to talk. Get everything he was feeling off his chest and come clean. It was only fair. He had had drama of his own. He understood what Rachel had gone through.

They were sitting in the same café. No drinks, no muffins this time. Adam looked at her and wondered for a second if he had lost her before he even had her. No. He’d prove he was the better option, the better man for her.

“I’m sorry I hit you. I should have stayed.” He bit his lip as he watched her. She had a somewhat sad look on her face. She hadn’t intended to break his heart or lead him on. She just didn’t anticipate that Blake was proving to her so hard and fast that he was all in.

She looked off to the side, feeling the remains of the fading black eyes under her make up. She knew he didn’t mean to hit her. He didn’t see her coming from behind. 

She frowned slightly, “I have to be honest; I was a little hurt that you heard my past and just up and left.” She looked down at her hands, “Like my baggage was too much to handle.”

He frowned, reaching across the table and resting a hand on hers, “It’s not too much to handle. I have baggage too. I felt really bad about hitting you and I figured you wouldn’t want to talk to me.”

She sighed softly, letting him hold her hand.

“Just give me a chance though. Let me take you out on a date. We’ll go around town, take pictures of graffiti. Just like you said you wanted.”

She was unsure. Going on a date with Adam would hurt Blake. They hadn’t made anything official yet. Blake trusted her to get this date over with and come back to him.

“Just one date. I can’t promise anything else.”

His eyes lit up and he nodded, “That’s all I’m asking. Just time to spend with you.”

She nodded and pulled her had away, “I have to get back home and finish a couple of things.”

He tried not to look a little hurt, “How about Friday?” He was hopeful, he could salvage this.

She checked her phone the nodded. “Friday works.” He smiled.

“Great, I’ll pick you up.” They stood up and left the café in opposite directions.

Two days later Friday hit. She was getting ready, comfortable clothes, comfortable shoes. They were going to do a lot of walking. He had a list of places he’d take her. He combed his hair in the mirror and checked his teeth once more before leaving his home and driving to her place.

He got out the car once he arrived and walked up to the front door. Ringing the bell and rocking back and forth on his heels as he waited. She opened the door, giving him a small smile. “Let me grab a couple things real quick.”

He nodded, stepping inside after her. He never really stopped to look around when he was here last. She had an unique taste in decor. Nothing really looked like it matched together and yet, it all screamed her so it did.

He looked at the walls, eyeing the now framed drawing Blake had given her. That would have to go if this date ended up convincing her He was the one for her.

She came back down stairs, slinging a small bag over her shoulder and running into her craft room. She had an old camera that was her grandfather’s and she wanted to test it out. She came back to him and smiled, “Ready?”

He grinned and nodded, walking out and letting her lock up. They got in his car and drive into downtown, finding a parking spot. She checked the camera and film and got out, pulling the strap over her neck. They walked along together, quietly chatting. He first took her to an old factory building that was now turned into a chic vintage and antique shop. There was a Sunflower sitting in a tea cup on the side.

He helped her frame the picture, standing close behind her to help her get everything in frame. She snapped a couple of photos and smiled at him. She was enjoying this, but a part of her was still reluctant to go further than friendly talking.

They continued to walk and along, finding a cool name here and there, another mural created for the city, several other small works of art. They walked around the city for a few hours. Unbeknownst to Adam they arrived at the tattoo parlor Blake worked at.

An hour before they arrived, Blake was setting up for his next client. Some woman had requested him to do a chest piece. It was just another job to him at this point. She came in, some blond stacked woman. She was already flirty with him. He did his best to ignore it. I only have eyes for Rachel, he thought. She continued to flirt with him as he started up the gun. She had a plan. This was revenge for her friend. She’d ruin his life. All she knew was Blake was now in love with some new girl.

Adam and Rachel were standing on the side of the building, taking a few photos. Satisfied, she turned to leave but Adam pulled her in front of the shop, saying there were two sides. This woman didn’t plan for this to happen though. The woman sat up, kissing Blake, glancing outside seeing a woman and man staring.

It all happened in slow motion. He was fixing the ink and getting ready to start when suddenly he was kissed. His eyes were wide, as it happened. He dropped the gun trying to push her off but she had a strong hand on his shoulder and one on the front of his pants. This wasn’t right.

“Looks like we have some admirers.” The woman purred soft as she pulled away, looking over at her shoulder. He looked back at his stomach dropped. He was going to be sick.

Rachel stood there. Frown on her face. The woman had a smirk on her lips, she could hear Rachel’s heart breaking. Her job was done here.

Adam was furious. He glared daggers at Blake then looked back at Rachel. She was silent as she turned and hurried off. He didn’t want to revel in her misery. Just Blake’s. The woman watched them walk off and laughed. Oh this day keeps getting better. She recognized who the man was with Holly’s ex. She’d let her know that he was seeing someone new. This woman lived for drama.

Blake finally slipped out of her hold and stood up, “Get the fuck out of here.”

The woman slipped off his table and headed to the door, her fingers brushing over his cheek, “This was for Katie.” She laughed louder as the blood drained from Blake’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like comment, constructive criticism always welcome


	13. Hold on tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regan finds out what happened and rescues Rachel. Blake tries to fight but is told to stay away. Adam doesn't listen for the right reasons this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regan is still *extra* Mentions of Stefan but he will not be making any appearances  
> Adam Blake and Austin belong to lovelink  
> not beta  
> Lyrics belong to See You Soon by Coldplay

See you lost your trust and you never should have, you never should have  
Don't break your back if you ever see this  
But don't answer that  
In a bullet proof vest with the windows all closed  
I'll be doing my best  
I'll see you soon  
In a telescope lens when all you want is friends  
I'll see you soon

She needed to get out. She wanted to get in the car and just drive off, leave all this behind. This wasn’t fair. She wiped the tears the were welling in the corners of her eyes away. Ignoring the calls of her name. She heard both of them call her. She suddenly realized that Adam was her ride. She quickly pulled out her phone. She knew Amanda and Austin were busy and her mother a couple hours away doing a thing with her dad’s family. So she kept walking, calling the only person who she could think of.

Regan was actually in town, working on a veterans project that would happen that weekend. He felt his phone vibrate as he was directing a couple people as they moved tables. He pulled out his phone not thinking of who was calling him. Nearly dropping the phone when he hear her strained voice.

“Please come get me.” She said through quiet sobs.

“Where are you at? I’m on my way.” He said as he told someone else to take over. He left the building, getting into his truck, and racing out of the parking lot.

He found her standing on the sidewalk half a block down from the tattoo shop. Adam and Blake arguing as they tried to catch up with her. He pulled over and got out, checking her over. “Hey, hey are you hurt? What’s wrong?”

She looked up at him, glancing at the two men who approached, the quickly climbed into Regan’s truck. She just wanted to be invisible.

Regan rounded on the two men, “What did you do?!” Fury raised in voice as he stood at full height. He was fearsome man if wanted to be. Blake and Adam stopped in front of him.

“I was just taking her out on a date. This guy here-“ Adam pointed at Blake, “Was kissing some client he had.”

“If you would just let me fucking explain-“

“ENOUGH!” Regan barked at them, “Neither one of you are going to talk to Rachel. I’m taking her home. You’re going to leave her alone. I am pretty sure she wants nothing to do with either one of you right now. So just back off.”

He turned towards his truck and went to step in, “If either of you come by the house, I’ll have you arrested for trespassing.”

He slammed the door shut and sped away, leaving the two men there.

Adam turned to Blake, “She probably would have been better off if you stayed gone.” He headed back towards the direction of his car. Leaving Blake there to pick up his pieces of his broken heart.

Regan got Rachel inside. She dropped her camera on the table. She tossed her wallet and keys down. Her phone kept buzzing in her pocket. She didn’t want to answer it.

Fool me twice.

She wasn’t sure what she felt. It was a lot. Angry, betrayed, embarrassed. She had worked up the nerve to trust him again just to have this happen. Maybe she was better off alone. No one to disappoint if you’re alone.

Regan came up to her. Taking the phone out of her hands. He wished he could take it all away. He had been through war and could probably not come close to what she was feeling right now. He was angry that she was in this situation. His best friend was heart broken and he couldn’t fix it this time.

She just stood there, quiet, tears streaming down her face. She just wanted to run away but she couldn’t. Regan wrapped an arm around her and let her cry into his chest. This was going to be a long night.

Screw Regan, he thought. He was going to explain to her face to face that he didn’t kiss that woman. He pulled up to her house. Finding Austin following Amanda inside.

Amanda looked back at Blake then at Austin, mouthing for him to handle it. Austin let Amanda go in and close the door. He turned and stop Blake from going inside, “Not today dude. Do not. Please. You’ve done enough now you need to go. I may be scary but Regan is crazy scary and just because he has one prosthetic leg doesn’t mean he can’t or won’t kick your ass.”

Blake glared at him, “No! You guys don’t get to rule her life!”

“She doesn’t want you here. Your whole declarations of love and shit aren’t wanted right now.” Austin pleaded with him, half for Rachel’s sake half for Blake’s. They needed space. Rachel needed time. Whether or not Blake was unwilling participant in whatever happened on the shop would have to wait. Even if it might clear his name.

Blake stood on the front lawn, clinching his jaw, heart pounding in his ears. He needed her to know he didn’t kiss that woman. It was a set up.

“Fine but I’m not breaking my promise to her.”

“Whatever dude just go home before Regan comes out here with a cane and throws his leg at you.”

Blake turned and walked back towards his car and left. Austin let out a breath he didn’t know he had after he watched him drive away, finally going inside.

“Maybe I’m over reacting…” She sighed as she leaned against Amanda who was stroking her hair. She wanted to get the image out of her head. From the angle they had been standing from the woman’s hand was on him. He didn’t seem to have pulled away.

“I don’t know. I can’t judge for you. We’re here for you though.”

Regan leaned against the door frame, “You know you could always just come stay with me for a few days. Stefan is out of town. We’ll have the whole house. We can eat his ice cream. You know he buys the good shit just for me.”

She looked back at him; the offer was tempting. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Regan narrowed his eyes and looked back at Austin, who shrugged and turned back to the door opening it up. This time it was Adam who didn’t listen.


	14. Bad Soap Opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regan, Austin, and Amanda leave Rachel with Adam. Adam tries his best to comfort her. Adam is ready to love her. Rachel is still hurting unable to distract. Someone from Adam's past comes a knocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read  
> Austin and Adam belong to lovelink  
> Lyrics belong to 9 Crimes by Damien Rice

_Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It’s the wrong kind of place  
To be thinking of you  
It’s the wrong time, for somebody new  
It’s a small crime_

Austin tried to block the door way so Regan didn’t see, “I don’t know why you and Blake have a death wish but you guys need to stop bothering her for like a week. Two weeks. Whatever. Leave please.”

“That better not be Blake!” Regan shouted from upstairs.

Austin shouted back, “It’s just some delivery- “

“It's Adam…” Adam shouted over him.

She looked back at the door and frowned, “I should apologize…I kind bailed on him.”

“You had a good reason.” Regan growled as he went down the stairs. “You need to leave.” Austin turned back to him.

“I didn’t do anything wrong.” He stood still, seeing Regan heading towards him.

“Leave him alone!” She said, following after Regan and coming in between them, putting a hand on Regan’s chest. Regan narrowed his gaze at Adam then turning away. Austin looked back at her, she nodded that she was okay. Austin turned and walked off to find Regan.

She looked up at him, frowning, “I’m sorry I left the date.”

Adam shook his head, reached forward and taking her hand in his, “No. Don’t be sorry…I’m sorry you had to see that…that you got hurt again.”

She looked off to the side, feeling him step closer and lean down, “I’m here for you…I know I probably can’t fix it all at once but if you let me…” he started to whisper softly to her.

Tears welled in the corners of her eyes, lip trembling. He wrapped his other arm and pulled her towards him letting her hold onto him. She cried softly against his shirt, tears leaving small stains as she held onto his hand and back.

She would let him comfort her. His hand soothing over her back and rubbing her knuckles, letting her get the tears and sadness out. Maybe this will make her see. I can stay, he thought. Her sobs soon subsided, pulling away and looking at his shirt, realizing she had just made of mess of it.

“It’ll wash…” He reassured her, still soothing her back, “Why don’t we sit…”

She swallowed and nodded, letting him take her to the couch. They sat down, he pulled her to him and just held her. He truly didn’t want her miserable. He didn’t like seeing her sad or crying. This was painful. She didn’t deserve this. She had been kind. She tried to be civil and she got needlessly tangled in some vendetta. She just wanted to be happy. I can make her happy, he thought to himself.

Regan and Austin peaked out from the kitchen. Regan’s eyes narrowed. Adam still on his shit list but not nearly as high as Blake. He guessed he could relax a little but if She wanted him gone. He was out of the house.

She closed her eyes, her arms wrapped around herself as she leaned against him. Warm. He was warm. Safe. She was unsure though. It seemed as if her love life was turning into bad soap opera. God she hated soap operas.

He wanted nothing more than to be the one she’d open her heart to, but it was in a million pieces. He’d be a friend to her now. Show her that he could piece them back together, even if it took the rest of his life to do so.

She opened her eyes and looked back up at him. He was looking back at her, a soft smile on his face. He saved the best of his smiles for her. He wanted to adore this woman with them for the rest of his life if he could.

She was unsure. So unsure. She had tempted fate once. Would they be so kind to her again? She sighed softly and pulled away from him, rubbing her own arms. He watched her and rests a hand on her shoulder, “Hey…it’s okay…”

“No…it’s not. I’m a mess and I just…I don’t know if I can do this. I don’t know if I’m actually meant to be happy.”

He frowned and reached his other hand over, tilting her head gently to look at him, “I’m not asking you to do anything with me. I’m just here for you. I’ll be whatever you need to be right now.”

Her eyes searched his. She wanted so desperately to believe. Believe there was truth to peoples words. She let him comfort her. She needed the war between her head and heart to be quiet for a few moments. He scooted to her, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her to him and leaning his head against hers.

He whispered softly, “I could hold you all night if you need me to.”

Tears welled again, threatening to spill over again as she curled against him. Letting him comfort her. She found it hard not to be comforted by him. She just wanted a moments peace. He stroked her hair gently and let her rest her head against his chest, breathing softly to give her something to focus on. He’d do this every night until she no longer cried over him then he’d hold her every night while she began to love him.

Regan glared at them from the doorway. This was the last thing she needed. Another fool who would hurt her to try and be all heroic and shit. It irritated him to no end. He could easily set her up with one of his buddies from the core. She swore she’d never be able to marry a marine. Too much like her father.

Regan sighed softly resigned to letting this man comfort his best friend. If this was what she needed, why hurt her more than she already was. Austin and Amanda snuck out quietly, letting her know they’d be back if she needed them. Austin urged Regan to go home and leave them be. Regan left, reluctantly and unconvinced but he needed to give her space.

They sat on the couch. The only noise being the sound of the ac kicking on and their breathing. He continued to gently stroke her hair, his other hand soothing down her side. She focused on his touch. He was gentle and patient with her. She could fall asleep like this.

He held onto her, helping her shift to lay on top of him as he stretched out over the couch. Their legs tangled together due to the small space of the couch. She got comfortable on him, closing her eyes. He was comfortably warm despite the summer heat. Her house was old, and the AC had a tendency of having to work overtime.

“You can sleep. I’ll be here. I’m staying.” He whispered softly into her hair. She flattened her hand against his chest.

“Thank you,” She said softly.

“No problem. Just rest.” He wanted nothing more than to kiss the hell out of her. Make her forget she even considered Blake. Instead, he settled for a small kiss on the top of her head. Holding her protectively as he let her fall asleep on him.

She woke up to the shrill sound of a ringing phone. She had shut hers off. She didn’t have a landline. The only other person in the house was Adam. He woke up too, annoyance from the sound on his face. She sat up quickly and moved to let him sit up. He pulled his phone out of pocket and frowned. He quickly swiped away to ignore the call.

“Everything okay…” She asked quietly.

He nodded and shut his phone off. Tossing it onto the coffee table, “Just spam.”

She nodded, believing him. She rubbed her face slightly, “Thank you…”

“You seemed like you needed it.” He looked back at her, biting his lip.

“Yeah…now I need something to eat…”

“I can probably help with that. Mind if I go snooping in your kitchen?” He raised an eyebrow.

She shook her head, “By all means…”

He was slightly excited. He had hoped he could cook for her sometime. Nothing healed hearts faster than good home cooked food. He got up and headed to the kitchen with her following after him. He started to look through the cabinets then the fridge. Perfect. She had everything to make some spaghetti. Simple but always made him feel better. She sat at the bar and watched him as he got everything he needed out to cook. She rested her arm on the counter and leaned her chin on her hand.

This was interesting to say the least. He seemed at home there. Cooking for her. She watched him. He looked back at her and smile. She was unsure. She felt a fluttering in her stomach again. Butterflies. Did she deserve to have them? It as too soon to tell.

He hummed softly. It reminded her to put a radio someplace in the kitchen. This was how life was supposed to be. Uncomplicated. Effortless. Simple meals and loving looks. Her heart ached slightly. Is he just a warm body? Would he do the same to her? Was She better off alone. Uncomplicated. Effortless.

She needed time. Maybe she would take Regan up on her offer to get away. There was always her parent’s cabin up the coast. She could probably go there. No phone no internet. Only people who had the phone number were Regan, her mother, and Amanda. She’d let Adam take care of her for the moment then go and hide. Take in the fresh air. Clear her head and heart. A fresh start.

He soon finished up, plating the spaghetti for the both of him. He turned off the stove and came around, sitting next to her. She smiled as she took in the smell. She was hungrier than she thought. She took a bite and moaned softly, nearly causing Adam to drop his fork at the sound.

“This is so good.” She took another bite.

He smiled and took a bite, “I told you I was a good cook.”

“I believe you now.” She said quietly as they ate.

They sat in silence as they ate. He turned to look at her, seeing a smudge of red sauce at the corner of her lips, “You have a little bit of…”

She turned to look at him, he reached over and brushed his thumb over the sauce. He looked into her eyes. His heart hammering in his chest. He leaned forward and kissed her. Her lips were warm and soft.

She looked at him with wide surprised eyes. Her heart raced and mind swirled. How could she think about kissing him at a time like this? But his lips were warm and tender against hers. She relented, kissing him back.

He wanted nothing more than to kiss her until her lips were bruised and her heart was full. He reached a hand over, gently holding her face, his fingers sliding into her hair. He needed her so much closer now.

She pulled away though. Her mind a torrent of questions and unsettled feelings. What would happen if she just forgot all about Blake? All the hurt, all the time she had given him? Could she give her time to Adam? The only thing the man has truly ever done to her was accidental hit her. He tried his best. All he wanted was a chance to show her he was worth it.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, his thumb brushing her cheekbone, “Please just let me in…” He whispered softly.

She didn’t know what to think. In that moment, he was there. Unburdened by past baggage. He was uncomplicated, effortless. He wasn’t going to hold back unless she asked for it.

His green eyes searched her blue and grey ones. He was hopeful. “Let me show you how I feel. Let me take care of you.” He wanted nothing more than to pour all his devotion into her. Worship her like he thought she deserved to be worshipped.

She was conflicted. Her heart ached for Blake but her mind was ready to board the Adam train. She needed space. Needed to think. Maybe she over reacted to the both of them.

In that moment though, her head made the decision, silencing her heart.

**Let Adam prove his worth. Let him heal you.**

She closed her eyes, his head leaning against hers. He kissed her again, this time with a little bit more urgency. She kissed him back, her hands grabbing a hold of his shirt. Her heart tried to intervene. This was all wrong, but how could it? She just wanted her love to be true. Honest and fair.

She could make herself uncomplicated for one time right? Just shut her brain off and let Adam take care of her. She wanted to feel something other than constant confusion and pain. He scooted off the chair and stepped closer to her. Wiping the spaghetti sauce off his thumb and sliding his other hand into her hair.

She felt his tongue press against her lips and she opened them, allowing him access. Adam’s heart raced faster. His mind wondered to how far this could go. Their tongues danced together for a few brief moments. She pulled away to take a breath.

“Let me show you that I can take all the pain away. Let me make you feel something good.” He whispered against her lips. He wanted to show this woman that there were beautiful things in this world. That she was beautiful and deserved someone that made her feel every bit of those good things.

She sighed softly. What more could it hurt? She could let him. Turn off all her senses expect for touch. Try and block out images and focus on his hands.

She slid off the chair, letting him guide her back to the couch. They sat back down, scooting back closer and wrapping around her waist, kissing her gently. She rested her hands on his shoulders, letting him take control.

He gently cupped her face with his other hand, his thumb soothing over her cheek bone. He was excited. He wanted to commit everything to memory. He was going to be everything she needed. Tender. Patient. Passionate.

Her heart and head were still chaos though as she kissed him. Everything hurt. Why couldn’t she just disconnect? Maybe if she tried harder, kissed him harder.

She slipped her tongue against his. Her hands wrappings around his neck and pulling him closer. He guided her back to lay down, shifting over her. One hand held onto the arm of the couch above her head, the other resting on her hip. He pulled away only to start trailing his lips over her jaw to her neck. She closed her eyes tightly. Why does this feel wrong?

_ Because you don’t love him. You love Blake. _

Her thoughts still clouded, barely registering the sound of her doorbell. Just ignore it. Just try harder. He kissed near her pulse point then whispering softly, “Are you okay? Is this okay?”

 _No_.

“Yes…” she said softly. Betraying herself. She let his hand move up under her shirt. Touching her side softly as his fingers crept up slowly to her bra.

The ringing of her doorbell was incessant now. Distracting her from trying to let this not hurt. Maybe it was for the best, but who could it be?

Adam heard it too. Annoyed that he was interrupted. No matter. He’d send whoever it was away and get back to taking care of Rachel. He looked back at her and sighed.

“I’ll go take care of it. You just stay here, beautiful.” He gave her a small sweet kiss and got off her and off the couch. He went to the door.

“Hey whatever it is just leave it at the door!” he started to shout and opened the door.

“Hello Adam.”

He went pale as he stared at the woman. She sat up from her spot on the couch, looking back at the door. What fresh hell was this?

The woman looks past Adam who was trying to shove the door close on her. “So, you’re the bitch who is trying to steal my man!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like comment constructive criticism always welcome


	15. A bad episode of Jerry Springer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly finds where Rachel lives and confronts Adam and Rachel. Rachel has had enough and takes a trip away for a couple weeks to reconnect to herself and weigh the pros and cons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta read  
> Adam Blake and Austin belong to lovelink  
> lyrics belong to I caught myself by Paramore

_Down to you  
You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I don't know what I  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you, of you_

She frowned and got up from the couch, glaring at the woman and Adam. Who the fuck was this? More bullshit? Instead of a soap opera this was turning into a bad episode of Jerry Springer. Every episode of Jerry Springer was bad.

She was annoyed now, “What is going on…”

Adam looked back at her. Fuck, fuck, fuck. This wasn’t going well. When he said he had baggage he thought it would be a small carry on not a full suitcase.

His ex-Holly was a mess. She stalked him. Harassed him. Now she had come to Rachel’s home. This was unacceptable. He had told this woman a thousand times to leave him alone. They were over. He had moved on. Now she was compromising his chances for something new and real.

Holly kept trying to fight her way in. Adam was fighting to keep her out. She was tired. She should have just gone with Regan. She should have just gone to the cabin. Anywhere but here was preferred. She walked right up to the door, grabbing the pressure points on Holly’s wrist in the places her dad taught her and quickly caused the interloper to stop struggling against the door.

“I have had it. You picked the very wrong day to come to my home and fuck with me.” She was furious. Not only has the woman she didn’t know come to her home but Adam didn’t tell her about it. He wasn’t honest. If he had been honest with her then maybe.

She shoved Holly off her porch, “You ever set foot on my property again, you’re going to wish all I did was shove you.”

Holly glared at her, giving her an almost animistic growl as she rubbed her wrist. Adam tried to pull Rachel behind him to protect her but she snatched her arm away from him and stepping away from him.

“Holly. Please leave…I’m begging you…” Adam said softly to Holly. Pleading for this situation to be over.

Holly’s nostrils flared as she looked back at Adam and Rachel, “This isn’t over.”

“It is. Or I’m calling the police.” Rachel stared her down. Holly got up and hurried away in defeat.

Adam turned to Rachel, reaching for her. She looked back at him, giving him a sad, heartbroken look. She turned away from him and went inside, “I think it’s time for you to leave too.”

He followed her inside, “Please I can fix this…” He was pleading now. He couldn’t lose this.

She stopped where she stood on the stairs and looked back over her shoulder, “You’ve done enough. Please…just leave me alone…”

His heart was breaking. He watched her walk upstairs and go to her room, quietly shutting the door behind her. Tears were welling in his eyes. How can he fix this? How could he fix what he’s broken too?

He found his phone. Taking a glance up the stairs and left. He couldn’t fix this right now but he could sure try.

She texted Regan, her mother, and Amanda. She was going to the cabin. She needed space. She needed fresh air. Open skies would help her make her feel better. They were sworn to secrecy not to let Blake or Adam know where she was. If they asked, they were to tell them that she was on a business trip. They would probably figure it out eventually but she wanted the hurting to stop. She’d talk to them on her terms.

She packed a suitcase and locked up her house. Stuffing the suitcase in the trunk of her car, she left for her family’s cabin up the coast. She’d reconnect with herself first before she’d make her way back.

As she drove, the fresh air already started to clear her thoughts but her heart still couldn’t quite settle. She has hoped to share this place one day. With whomever made her heart full. She wondered if that would ever happen.

After driving for four hours, she finally made it to the cabin. It had been a couple months since she had been by but it was still the same. Someone in the family always seemed to keep it tidy.

She parked and got out of the car, taking her suitcase in and going inside. She went to the landline, calling Regan, Amanda, and her mother that she made it and was safe.

She now needed to get food. She walked back out and headed to the local general store. It was a small town that she could get just about anything from food, craft stuff, to a small selection automotive stuff. They had been coming here often enough that the owner knew her.

She parked and went inside the store, waving to the clerk and grabbing a cart. She wondered the aisles and grabbed enough food for a couple of days. Maybe she’d go finishing. It had been a little bit since she had gone. Right before her dad died. She went through the craft section, grabbing some paper and water colors. Maybe she’d hike and paint.

She went back up front and checked out. She left the store and put the bags in the trunk and putting the cart back at the corral. She was already feeling better. This was what she should have done from the beginning. She made it back to her home away from home and put away the groceries. Maybe she should get a dog. Dogs don’t disappoint you.

She checked around the cabin. Getting settled into place. She decided to cook dinner. Turning on the stove and starting dinner. She hummed softly to some music on the radio. It was going to be peaceful two weeks.

Blake was nervous. He had written letter after letter. She would be gone for two weeks. He had bugged Amanda and Austin but they didn’t budge. He needed to be face to face with her. He could fix this it was easy. He’d get his co-workers to vouch for him. He didn’t kiss that woman. It was one last dig at him from a crazy ex.

Adam was equally nervous. He tried calling and texting her but eventually gave up. She wasn’t answering and her voicemail ended up filling up quickly. He needed her to know that Holly wasn’t in his life as much as she appeared to make it seem that way. 

They wanted desperately to see her but they waited. Hopeful to get a call or anything to know she was still thinking about one of them.

Rachel was walking along the beach, picking up sea shells as she went along. She was weighing out the pros and cons of Adam and Blake. She was still conflicted. Everything still hurt but it was starting to dull around the edges. She couldn’t give in just yet.

The next day, she went to the local rescue. Walking through the shelter and looking at the different dogs. She stopped in front of a cage. Feeling her heart melt. The dog was a one year old Bernese Mountain dog. His previous owner had died and none of their family wanted him. She kneeled down, looking up at the name in the top of the cage.

“Hey there Trigger…what do you say we go for a walk?” She smiled as Trigger paced back and forth, whining at her.

One of the workers gave her a leash and opened the door. Trigger sat wagging his tail and allowing her to put the leash on him. She walked out and to the back fenced in area. Trigger kept by her side as they walked around a bit. Getting a feel for each other.

They played fetch for a bit, then sat down in the grass for a few moments. Trigger laid his head in her lap. This was the right fit. They went inside, the staff collecting the toys and blanket he had come to love and she signed the adoption papers and paid the fee. She walked him out to her car and opened the passenger door letting him jump in and get comfortable. She got in on her side, taking her phone out and taking a picture of her and Trigger.

 _New love of my life!_ The caption said. She got several likes and comments from her friends. She quickly shut her phone off so she could get back to enjoying the rest of her time away.

She drove back to the general store, going through the store and getting dog food, dishes, a bed, along with a new collar. She could focus on Trigger for a few days. Talk to him. Confide in him.

She went back to the car with her purchases and put them in the car. He was a good boy. The best boy. He wouldn’t disappoint her or break her heart any time soon.

Blake looked at the picture of Rachel and the dog. His heart ached. She looked so happy. Was she missing him? Was she even thinking of him? He laid his phone down and stared up at the ceiling. He needed to talk to her before it was too late.

Adam chewed on his thumb. He liked dogs. He imagined getting a dog with whomever he fell in love with. The makings of a family. He stared at her face. The smile looked easy. Could she smile that easy with him again? He needed to talk to her soon.

Back at the cabin, she got Trigger settled, talking to him as she moved around the cabin. “What do you think, Trigger? Should I call them? No, no. They can wait.” He watched her, tail wagging, offering a deep but low woof.

“You’re right…I’ll have to eventually check my phone…” she glanced at it from the side table next to the couch. Trigger lifted his paw and slammed it back down on the cushion, barking louder.

“You really think I should do that?” she stopped and looked at Trigger. She wasn’t going crazy talking to her new dog. People talked to their dogs all the time.

Trigger tilted his head and offered a small whine. She looked out the window. It was late. It would be midnight by the time he arrived. She chewed on her lip and paced a bit.

“Are you sure?” She looked back at Trigger, offering a louder bark and a tail wagging.

**Are you sure though?**

_Yes_.

She didn’t use her cell phone. She had the number memorized by heart now. Thinking about how many times she wanted to call while she had been there at the cabin. She went to the landline, taking it off the receiver and punching in the number, biting her lip as the phone rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small thank you to my fiance for helping me name the dog. I kind of put him on the spot.   
> Like comment constructive criticism always welcome


	16. Summer sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel makes a phone call and takes to him. Offering a chance to talk face to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read  
> Blake belongs to lovelink  
> song lyrics belong to Staplegunned by The Spill Canvas

_It was in the lobby, when I set my sights on you  
Should have kissed you in the elevator  
But I was too scared to  
It was in the morning, when I made up my mind  
I want you staple gunned  
Right to my side all of the time_

He looked at his phone. It wasn’t a number he recognized. He swiped to answer and brought the phone up to his ear.

“Hello?” He answered, slightly suspicious.

“It’s Rachel.”

He sat up now. His heart pounding in his chest. She was calling him. She wanted to talk. He’d thank whatever god he needed to for this later.

“Are you okay?” he said quietly. His mind suddenly going to the worst place. What if something was wrong and she was calling him to say goodbye? He tried not to let himself panic.

“I’m fine. Listen…I know it’s late but…”

He heard muffled talking. She was trying to quiet her new dog who was barking and whining in the background. He could talk as long as she wanted. He didn’t care.

“Sorry…Trigger is just excited.” She said sheepishly as she returned to the line.

“It’s fine!” He smiled, hoping she could tell by the sound of his voice.

“I know it’s late but…could you…would you want to come here? To talk...”

He took a deep breath. She wanted him to come there. To see her. To talk to her. He jumped up off his bed and looked around the room.

“Yes! I want to see you.” He tried not to sound excited but his heart raced faster. _She wants to see me._

She gave him the address and some directions. He started to pack a bag just in case. He checked his phone for the time. He’d be there just past midnight but he didn’t care. She wanted him there.

He grabbed the bag he packed and left his home. Locking the door. He got in his car, plugging in the address into his GPS and driving off to see her.

She cooked a small me to distract herself. She kept glancing at the clock every few minutes. She paced around, adjusting things that didn’t need to adjusting on the walls, picking things up that weren’t in the way. She was trying to make time go faster.

Trigger followed her around, giving her a soft bark. She stopped and looked back at him. She was stressing out. Her distress was stressing him out. She sat down on the couch and allowed him to snuggle with her as she waited.

He wanted to speed. He wanted to be there now. He had thought about what he’d say to her a thousand times. He practiced in the shower even. He kept his eyes on the road. It was a dark and lonely drive. He was so nervous.

She checked the clock again. He should be here soon. Trigger was asleep, head on her lap as she breathed softly. She stroked his fur gently.

He was ten minutes away. Ten minutes until he saw her again. His heart was pounding. Don’t have a heart attack now, He thought as he followed the drive up to the cabin, finally spotting it at long last.

She looked to the window, hearing the tell tale sounds of tires on grave and seeing the headlights as his car pulled up along side hers. She took a deep breath and got up carefully, Trigger giving her a sleepy whine as he stretched.

She gave him a quick pat on the head and walked over to the door and stepping out into the summer night.

He turned off the car and got out, seeing her come out. He wanted to run to her and kiss her, take her in his arms and love her. He closed the door and walked up to her, stopping just a few steps away.

“Sunshine…”

“Blake…”

They stood there for what felt like hours. She was now sure she made the right call. She looked up at him, the soft glow from the indoor lights illuminated his face. He smiled at her, reaching for her hand.

She took it and gave it a soft squeeze. She guided him inside. Trigger sat up and looked at her then got up going over to Blake and sniffing him, inspecting him. He gave a soft bark at him. Blake reached down and gave him a good scratch behind his ear.

“So much for being a guard dog…” He laughed softly.

“I think he knows you mean no harm.” She watched the two of them, Trigger leaning against Blake’s legs as he accepted his pets.

“Blake…”

He looked back at her. He was face to face with her and he couldn’t think of what to say. He had planned this.

“Come on. We’ll sit because I’m pretty sure Trigger will force you down.” She guided him over to the couch and sat down with him. Still holding onto his hand.

He turned and faced her, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Relaxing when she squeeze his hand.

“I can’t imagine how you felt when you saw that woman kissing me…”

She looked off to the side. Part of her was hurt. Part of her was sure she was over reacting. She needed him to tell her what happened.

“I guess it was some friend of my ex who somehow convinced a friend of hers to do that. Somehow it just worked out right in the wrong way…”

She exhaled the breath she was holding. Relief overtaking her and suspicions squashed. She was relieved.

“I have to apologize though…”

He frowned, holding her hand tighter.

“Adam and I kissed…”

He looked down at the floor, biting his lip. It hurt but it probably didn’t compare to how much he’s hurt her. They weren’t official or anything. She reacted the way he would have reacted if their roles were reversed. He couldn’t blame her. I can get over it, he thought. If you’ll just let me call you mine.

She looked at him, her heart thunder in her chest. She was sure of him now. She needed to lay bear what had happened if they were going to move forward. She held his hand tighter, fear rising in her throat that he was going to leave. Disappear and forget her.

He looked back at her. She was honest. She wasn’t going to hold back and not tell him about it. He scooted closer to her, “I don’t blame you. I can say that if it were me, I probably would have done the same.”

She sighed softly, “Everything just hurt at the time. I didn’t enjoy it. My head and heart were chaos. I wanted to tell you. Talk to you. Let you know that I’m a mess but when it comes to you…”

He reached up and cupped the side of her face.

“When it comes to you. I’m sure of what I want now.”

His eyes softened, thumb stroking over her cheek.

“You mean…”

“I can’t stop thinking about you, Blake. I’ve had time to settle the chaos and my whole body agreed on you.”

He looked into her eyes. He pulled her closer and kissed her deeply, feeling her throw her passion into the kiss. She let go of his hand to grab a hold of his jacket, trying to close the space between them.

He wrapped his arm around her, bringing her flush against him. Everything felt right this time. Those edges didn’t hurt and there wasn’t a dull ache. She moved her arms around him. They pulled away for air, his hand sliding through her hair to pull her back into a searing kiss. Patient, gentle, tender. He couldn’t help it. This woman wanted him. Just as much as he wanted her.

She kissed him back, lying back and pulling him over her. They were interrupted by a loud bark from Trigger. They pulled apart and looked at him, laughing softly.

“I think he’s a little jealous.” She said happily.

“I don’t know. I was a little jealous you got him without me.”

She laughed, “You wanted to get a dog with me?”

He looked at her, giving her a meek smile, “There are a lot of things I want to do with you…”

She raised her eyebrows, “Like what?”

He bit his lip, looking back at her.

“Oh. Ohhh…is that all?”

His eyebrows knitted together, “It’s one if the things on a very long list.”

She reached up and brushed her fingers over the side of his face, “What’s the first thing on your list?”

He smiled at her, inching her face closer, “Kissing you a thousand more times.”

“You better get started, a thousand sounds like a lot.”

He hummed in agreement and kissed her again, settling against her gently, her hands holding onto his head as she kissed back. He could kiss her forever. He’d kiss her every day. Every chance he got. As much as he wanted to stay here. It was getting uncomfortable on the small couch. He wanted to hold her better and the couch was just not cutting it.

He pulled away and sat up a bit, looked at her sheepishly, trying to think of how to explain he needed more room to hold her without feeling like he as going to crush her, “Perhaps we could…um…”

She nodded, “As much as I am enjoying this, this couch was not made for this…” She bit her lip.

He nodded and moved off her, standing up and holding his hand out. She took it and got up, guiding him back to the bedrooms and to the one she was sleeping in. Trigger following them curiously.

She turned and looked back at him, “Go to bed, Trigger. I’ll be fine.” Trigger let out a small whine at her.

He gave him a good scratch behind the ear, “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt her.”

Satisfied for the moment, Trigger turned and went back to the living room, flopping onto his bed.

She looked back at him once he was out of sight. She pushed the door open and pulling him in. She leaned up and kissed him again, her hands going to the lapels on his jacket. His hands went to her hips, holding her steady as kicked the door closed behind him.

The moon provided enough light to help him guide her to the bed. He walked her backwards towards it, gently helping her sit down. He pulled away enough to kick off his shoes and pull of his jacket, tossing it aside on the floor. He kissed her again and guided her back, helping her scoot up more on the bed. He only pulled away to climb up on to the bed and hover over her.

She looked up at him, his blue eyes shining in the moonlight, “I know I said I wanted to take it slow…”

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want. You know that. I’m not going to disappear because you don’t want to do anything yet.” He reassured her. He wasn’t going to mess this up by forcing her.

She let out a breath. She was safe. Safe to set the pace she needed. Right now, she needed to feel his weight on her. She reached up, sliding her hand over his neck to the back of his head, pushing him down to kiss her again. He obliged, kissing her deeply and settling against her comfortably.

She smiled into the kiss, her fingers gently running up and down his neck. He snaked an arm around her, gently shifting them onto their sides, allowing their legs to tangle together. He held onto her with one arm, the other resting comfortably at her waist.

He pulled away to look at her. She was beautiful in the moonlight. He used to think something like that was cliché but with her, his opinion was swayed. She moved her hand over to his face, her finger tips tracing over her cheek, his jaw. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sensation.

Sometimes men could be hard angles and rough personality. He had some stark angles but he was surprisingly tender. She was sure it was just for her though. She leaned forward and kissed his jaw, leaving kisses where her fingers had touched. He sighed contently. It was now a sound she wanted to record and listen to whenever she slept.

“Sunshine…”

“Yes, handsome?”

He opened his eyes and looked back at her. He wanted nothing more than to stay up and just kiss and look at her, he was tired. It had been a long drive. The adrenaline rush from getting her call and seeing her had finally subsided and he was about to crush. She could tell by the sound of his voice.

“Let’s go to bed.” She whispered softly. He nodded and shifted, getting up to allow her to pull the covers down. He watched her as she turned down the comforter and sheet.

He was going to sleep with this woman again. Not sex. Sleep. He didn’t realize it could be so intimate and vulnerable. This time was different than the first time. She had admitted that she loved him. Maybe not in such blunt words but it still meant the same thing.

He watched as she took off her clothes. It was summer after all, he thought. She was being vulnerable with him. Allowing him to see herself. He let out a breath and followed suit. Pulling his shirt off. He wasn’t scared or nervous but she came up to him. Helping him anyway. Her fingers grazed his skin. Not really meant to be sensual but it still excited him.

He stood in front of her. Naked was always the most vulnerable you could be with someone. You could hide your cards up your sleeve. You couldn’t hide body language. She took his head and pulled him gently back into bed. They climbed into bed and faced each other, lidded eyes heavy with sleep, he reached out and held her hand under the covers. She smiled softly. He wanted to hold her all night again. She scooted closer, tucking herself against him. They tangled their legs together and he held her careful, protectively like somehow this was all a dream he was making up from lack of sleep.

She tucked her head under his, settling comfortably against him. He closed his eyes, feeling her breathing steadily, one arm wrapped around under him and the other draped over his side. He kissed the top of her head, gently soothing her shoulder. She found it easy to drift off to sleep like this with him following soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like comment constructive criticism welcome


	17. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Blake wake each other up in the best way. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta  
> Blake belongs to lovelink  
> Song lyrics belong to Lullaby by The Spill Canvas

_While you were sleeping, I figured out everything,  
I was constructed for you, and you were molded for me.  
Now I feel your name, coursing through my veins.  
You shine so bright it's insane, you put the sun to shame._

_If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything. (I really do)  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
Plant my lips where your necklace is close._

The morning sun was warm. They had kicked off the comforter over the night and had themselves wrapped in the sheet. He woke up to her back against his chest. She was still asleep. He was groggy from how hard he had slept but he needed it. He laid there in silence for a few seconds listening to her breathing softly and letting the haze of sleep disperse. He became acutely aware of how pressed he was against her and how he hard he was. Betrayed by morning wood.

He didn’t want to let go of her though. It was a peaceful morning and he didn’t want to ruin it because of a stupid normal body function. He shifted his hips away slightly, hoping the movement wouldn’t wake her.

She stirred slightly, her hand holding his and squeezing it, trying to get closer to him. He groaned internally as she pressed back against him again. He tensed as she started wake up. No, no, no. She was going to feel it, if not she was going to see it. He was starting to panic.

She stretched a bit then stopped. Coming out of her sleep pretty quickly, realizing Blake had a situation and he was trying to be a gentleman about it. She can’t deny it though. She wanted him. She would have given herself to him last night if they weren’t so tired.

She reached behind her, putting a hand on his hip urging him closer. His eyes went wide. She shifted slightly and looked at him over her shoulder. He had a dream about this once, he had woken up and needed a cold shower. He looked back at her, whispering softly, “Are you sure…?”

She nodded, digging her fingers into his hip in response, “Yes.” The way she said it in that sleepy but sexy voice just drove him wild. It was breathy and quiet but demanding.

He pressed his hips back against her, his erection pressing against her ass. The friction felt so good. He buried his face into her shoulder, holding her tighter now. She closed her eyes and pressed back against him, feeling his hands start to roam. She was soft in all the right places. He knew he had to be dreaming now.

She sighed softly. She didn’t hurt. Quite the opposite. She felt so good. One hand found her breasts, the other flattened against her pelvis. She gasped softly as his hand massaged her left breast. He started to kiss over shoulder to her neck. He rutted against her but it just wasn’t enough. He’d take what he could get, foreplay was necessary. She held onto his arm and hip, rolling her hips back against him. It just wasn’t enough. She needed to be touched elsewhere.

“Blake…” She gave him a breathy moan.

“Yes Sunshine?” He lifted his head, looking at her.

“More. I…need more…”

He gave her shoulder blade a kiss as he moved his hand on her stomach in between her legs. She bit her lip as his fingers rubbed over her sex, sliding a couple of fingers over her clit, circling them slowly. Her eyes fluttered close. That’s what she needed. His other hand started to pinch her nipple and his lips were back on her neck.

This was a perfect way to start the day.

He wanted to see her face though. Watch her as he made her come undone from him. Seeing her in raptured by pleasure was going to be the highlight of his day.

He pulled away, getting a whine from her as his hands moved away, “Just hang on. I’m not going away.” He guided her to her back and moved top of her. She looked up him, face fleshed. She reached up and ran a hand over his chest. He leaned down, kissing her deeply then pulling away to leave a trail over her body. He kissed the hallow of her throat, down her sternum. His hand found hers and laced them their fingers together. She watched him as he trailed down her abdomen, her belly button to her pelvis. He looked up at her, giving her hands a squeeze and pulling his hands away and holding onto her hips as he continued to her core. He teased her first. Planting feather soft kisses over her inner thighs, inching closer to sex.

She groaned softly as he got closer, her hands finding his and gently dragging her fingernails over the back of his hands. He gripped her hips harder as his mouth finally reached his target. He gave her a long lick and found her clit. He looked up at her and winked as he flicked and pressed his tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves.

She gasped softly as he pleasured her. She was starting to lose focus as his tongue worked her over. He watched her as he pressed his tongue over her, he swore he couldn’t get any harder at the sight. She was trying to stay propped up to watch him but she was starting to shake. He moved his right hand, rubbing his finger over her then sliding it inside her.

“Oh!” She moaned out as he worked his finger in and out if her. It just wasn’t quite enough. She looked back at him as he continued his efforts in earnest. He was enjoying this as much as she was. He pulled away for a moment, slowly adding another finger.

“Sunshine…” his tone flirtatious.

She groaned softly at the way he called her that. He was too much but just right all at once. She panted softly as he curled his fingers just the right way. That’s the ticket. She started to see spots in her vision as his fingers continue brush that oh so sweet spot.

“Blake…”

He bit his lip. He wanted to do this right. Take care of her, make her feel on top of the world.

“I’ve got you. I’ll get you there, Sunshine.” He returned his mouth back to her clit, switching between pressing his tongue slow and hard, fast and light as his fingers pumped into her. He wanted to hear, see, feel, and taste her come undone. He heard her start to moan louder. She was getting closer. He pumped his fingers faster, curling into the spot inside her that make her burn.

Her eyes shut tight and her mouth fell open as she felt herself coming up fast to her orgasm. She rocked her hips against his fingers and mouth, “Blake…I…” she was a mess but a good mess.

He pulled away just briefly, “It’s okay. Come for me. I’ve got you.”

She whimpered softly; he was loving her in every way she wanted.

**_ Let it consume you.  _ **

Then it hit like a sucker punch, his fingers hit that spot inside her and essentially broke the dam. She arched and held onto the hand still on her hip as an avalanche of pleasure burned through her.

He groaned as he watched as she came undone. He could get used to seeing this every morning. Any time of day would do really, maybe multiple times even.

He pulled his fingers away and slowly kissed back up her body as she flopped back down on the bed, “I could do this all day.”

She hummed softly in agreement and opened her eyes once he was directly over her, “Blake…” she blushed and leaned up, kissing him deeply and running a hand over his chest.

He kissed her back, lowering himself back against her. She sighed into the kiss, feeling his erection against her thigh. She pulled away briefly.

“Blake…I need you to take me.”

He looked at her and nodded. Okay, okay. This was it. Fuck. He didn’t have condoms.

“Shit. I didn’t…pack any condoms.”

She blushed, “Well I’m sure there are some around here. We let my cousins use this place when we don’t.” He nodded and looked around, eyeing the nightstand and reaching rolling off her, reaching for the drawer and finding an open box. He grabbed one out of the box and opened it. She leaned over and kissed his neck as he rolled the condom over his length.

He turned his head, capturing her lips against his and rolling back over on top of her, settling in between her legs. She spread them out and wrapped them around his waist, her hands holding onto his face as they kissed.

Pulling away briefly, looking into her eyes, “You ready? You sure?”

She stroked her thumbs over his cheeks, “I have never been more ready or sure…I love you.” 

He kissed her again passionately then pulling away just a hair, “I love you too.”

They looked into each other’s eyes, he rocked his hips against hers, rubbing his cock over her sex and then sliding into her slowly.

She gasped softly; her eyebrows raised at the feeling of him filling her. He wrapped his arm around her under her shoulders, watching her face as he settled inside her.

God she was so warm, tight and warm. She panted a bit as she adjusted around him. She wrapped her arms around him. He reached his free hand up, brushing a stray hair away from her face, “I’ve got you.”

After a minute, she wiggled her hips against him, earning a moan and a smile from him. He leaned his head against hers, closing his eyes as he pulled his hips back and plunged back into her. Make it tender and sweet, he thought. This is another way to show her you love her.

She sighed contently as he moved his hips in a comfortable pace. She kissed him deeply, her fingers digging into his back. He felt so good inside her. She felt so good with him. From just doing nothing to this. It was everything she wanted and needed and it made her heart and head happy to finally be at peace.

He kissed her back, rocking his hips a little faster against hers. He held onto an open part of the headboard as he started to move his hips harder against her, feeling her heels digging into his backside to urge him on. He felt like he was on fire. He wanted this to last forever. She pulled away, letting out another small moan. It was like music to his ears. He sat up some, watching her writhe under him, biting his lip as he worked to give her another moment of pleasurable bliss.

She rocked her hips back against his, running a hand down his spine as he thrusts faster. He moaned softly with her as he shifted a bit against her, his cock angling up into her and hitting against the spot inside her that made her see stars.

“Blake!”

“I know, Sunshine…”

He continued to move his hips, hitting the spot gently to build up the pleasure inside her. He leaned back down and kissed her, moving to her jaw then to her neck, biting a spot near her ear. She gasped out and dug her nails into his back, “Oh!”

He mentally noted the spot he just found. That’ll be useful for later. He sucked softly on the spot. Hoping a small hickey would form. He never really though about hickey’s that much before but knowing that he caused it just urged him on. Her forehead wrinkled as he continued to thrust into her faster. She was close again approaching her that edge. She wasn’t worried about the fall or the landing anymore. He would be there to catch her every time.

He pulled away to admire his work, seeing the pleasure strained expression on her face and it was all because of him. She continued to rock her hips in time with him, wanting to make him feel just the way she was feeling. He looked back at her, groaning softly as he thrusts a little harder into her.

“Don’t stop…” She gave him a breathy moan as she arched against him.

“Never in a million years.” He leaned down and kissed the hallow of her throat, rocking into her faster, taking care to keep angling against that sweet spot that made her quake. She cried out softly, he was pushing her further closer to the edge and she was almost ready to jump.

“It’s, I’m almost…” She was panting now, hands trying to hold onto his shoulders as she started to feel the heat raise to critical in the pit of her stomach.

“Let go. Let me here you…” He encouraged.

She arched against him, pressing her chest into his, eyes closed tight, letting a loud cry escape as she fell over the edge. “Blake!”

He would never get tired of hearing her call his name. In any way really. At least his name was coming from her lips. He groaned softly, feeling her walls squeeze around him, bringing him closer to the edge too. He slowed his hips a bit, letting her come back to reality. She took a deep breathe as she started to float back.

He kissed her gently, still moving slowly against her, “Welcome back.”

She sighed softly as she kissed him, “We have to even the score…” She wiggled her hips a little against him. “I’m not made of glass…”

He looked back at her, “I know, I’m ready for a ride if you are.” She grinned back at him and nodded.

He sat up on his knees, grabbing her thighs and spreading them wider apart, he started to thrust faster into her, hearing her cry out again from pleasure. He used he top of the headboard to steady himself. He had a much better view this way. She was holding onto the bottom of the headboard to hang on, her breasts bouncing back and forth as he moved. That was an imagine he’d commit to memory.

She looked up at him with lidded eyes, lips parted as continued to pant and moan his name. He clinched his jaw, holding onto her leg as he started to slam his hips a bit. God just a little bit more. She rocked her hips against his thrusting and moaned out, “Come for me, my love…”

He groaned and his hips stalled as he pushed over the edge, he closed his eyes as he came, “Sunshine…” 

She smiled and reached up to pull him over her, stroking his fair and hair as he relaxed on top of her. What a way to start the morning. He wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his face against her chest.

She kissed the top of his head and soothed her hands over his shoulders and upper back, “Blake…”

He hummed softly at her as he came back around, “Yes?”

“I love you.” She smiled as he kissed her chest.

“I’ll never get tired of hearing that.”

“Well, you might eventually.”

“Nah. I could hear you say it all day every day and it would never stop being the best part of my day.”

She buried her face in his hair and sighed contently. He wanted to stay like this for a bit longer but the heat was starting to get overwhelming. He shifted a bit and slipped out of her. Taking the condom off and trashing it. 

“How about I cook you breakfast?”

“That would be the second-best way to start the day.”

She shoved him playfully, kissing him softly after and moved to get up, “I’m going to ache later.”

“I’ll give you a good rub down later.” He grinned back at her.

She blushed as she got dressed, “Uh huh. Define rub down.”

He winked at her as he got up, dressing and following her out to start the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like comment constructive criticism always welcome


	18. News Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Rachel return home after essentially establishing a relationship just with not so many words. They tell their friends and Rachel knows she has to tell Adam and break his heart soon but she waits to be able to Enjoy a surprise for Amanda from Austin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done you guys. Thanks if you stuck with this for so long. I have more planned I don't know if anyone noticed yet that this will be the start of a series.   
> Not beta read  
> Blake and Austin belong to lovelink  
> Lyrics belong to When You Love A Woman by Journey

_When you love a woman  
You see your world inside her eyes  
When you love a woman  
(Well) You know she's standing by your side  
A joy that lasts forever  
There's a band of gold that shines  
Waiting somewhere, oh, yeah_

After breakfast and letting Blake change clothes, they took Trigger to the beach. He held onto the leash and her hand as they walked over the wet sand near the shore. She smiled up at him. Her eyes were a little brighter now, like the shimmer of an icy lake in the moonlight. His heart was happy. Her heart was happy. She sighed contently as they walked.

He looked down at her, admiring the smile on her face as she watched Trigger. This was a dream come true for him. He knew she’d have to talk Adam and break the poor guys heart, but it was something he couldn’t worry about now. He shouldn’t be worried, and he wasn’t. He was just worried for her. They had talked about what happened before she left and to the cabin. He was afraid that psycho would start stalking them.

He’d help deal with it later. Right now, he was enjoying the sounds of the waves crashing on the beach and the soft humming coming from her lips. Music to his ears. She stopped after a few steps and looked at him. He stopped, turning to her.

“Everything okay?”

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

“Kiss me, then everything will be okay.”

He chuckled softly and leaned down, kissing her passionately, only pulling away because Trigger was tugging at the leash. She smiled and took his hand again as they walked, “Perfect.”

He nodded and pulled her closer as the made their way back to the cabin. Once they made their way back, they relaxed on the couch together, her legs draped over his lap with one of his arms holding them there.

“Once we get back, we’ll have Amanda, Austin and Regan over and we’ll tell them.” His thumb rubbed over her knee, tracing over a scar he had found.

“Okay. I’m trusting you on this. I still think Regan is gonna have me killed.”

She rolled her eyes, “He’s just a little extra. He’s always been like that since we were kids.”

“I want to know what you were like as a kid.” He chuckled softly as he kissed her cheek.

“That’s a closely guarded secret. Granted spend fifteen minutes with my mom she’ll tell you everything I ever did.”

“Embarrassing stuff?”

“God, I hope not.” She groaned and buried her face in his neck.

He laughed softly, “What? Are you afraid of me thinking you were weird or something? You were a kid; we all do weird things as kids.”

She looked back at him, “I was afraid of the dark…”

He shifted a bit and looked at her, “You don’t have to be afraid of the dark anymore…”

Her face softened and smiled, “I stopped being afraid of the dark a long time ago. I realized it was being alone in the dark that scared me more…”

“You’re not anymore?” He soothed his thumb over another scar.

She hummed softly at the feeling, “No. I have you.”

He leaned his head on hers, kissing her softly as he rubbed over her shin, “And I have you.”

She snuggled into him and kissed him back. Feeling left out, Trigger barked at them, wagging his tail and whining.

“We’ve got you too, buddy.” Blake laughed as he climbed onto the small couch to lay on top of them.

Later that night they laid on the bed, her head on his chest, fingers drawing circles over his abdomen. He ran his fingers over her shoulders, watching her fingers.

“Ready to go back tomorrow?” He asked as he smoothed his hand on her back.

“Yes. I’ll text everyone and have them meet us at the house.” She moved her hand up his chest, “Don’t worry. I won’t let anything happy to you, I promise.”

He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer, “I know you won’t.”

She closed her eyes and hugged him tight as they both soon fell asleep.

The next morning she got up, cleaning up the cabin and turning on her phone. Seeing multiple texts and voicemails. She sighed softly. Half had been from Blake and half from Adam. She cleared her voicemail and texts. It was going to be a rough drive home.

She sent a quick group message to Regan, Amanda, and Austin.

_Hey I’m coming home. Should be home by 2. Could you guys come over to the house. I need to talk to you guys._

**Hey no sweat. See you then.**

**_We’ll be there. Glad you’re coming home. Can’t wait to meet your new pupper_ **

She sat down and opened up the message thread with Adam. Frowning as she typed out a message.

I’m safe. I’m coming home today. We need to talk soon. I have an event Friday night. Meet me at the café Saturday.

_Okay. I’ll see you then._

She shoved her phone in her pocket. He helped her get her suitcase and all Trigger’s stuff.

“See you at the house.”

“I’ll be right behind you, Sunshine.” He kissed her softly and got in his car. She locked up the cabin and got Trigger in her car. She started the car and pulled away with him following after her.

After the long four hour drive, they return to her house. She pulled in and opened the garage and parking inside with Blake pulling up right behind her.

She got out and let Trigger out who started to sniff around the front yard. He walked up to her, kissed her.

“I need to go use the bathroom real quick then I’ll help you get stuff in.” She nodded and opened the door from the garage into the house to let him go inside.

She walked back out and watched as Trigger rolled around in the front yard. She smiled and walked over to him, “Welcome home,” buddy.” Trigger looked back to at her and barked. He finished up in the bathroom and came back out.

“Hey I’m gonna get his stuff inside.” She nodded and checked her phone for the time. Regan, Austin, and Amanda pulled up and parked in front of the house.

She smiled as they got out of their cars, Trigger getting up and ran over to them not sure who to beg for scratches from first.

“Oh my gosh! Isn’t he precious!” Amanda said as she started scratching his ears.

“I see you enjoyed your time away.” Austin said as he scratched over Trigger’s back.

“What is he doing here?” Regan glared at Blake’s car.

She rolled her eyes, glancing at the garage, seeing Blake step inside with her suitcase. “We need to talk to you three.” She turned and Trigger got up, following close behind. The three followed her and inside.

Blake bit his lip as he set the suitcase by the stairs, hearing them come inside. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm. He relaxed at her touch. She turned back to the three of them.

“I asked Blake to come up to the cabin. We had a long talk about what happened.”

“And?” Regan raised an eyebrow, arms crossed.

“He didn’t kiss that woman.”

“You’re just going to take his word for it?”. Regan glared as Austin and Amanda stood silently watching.

She glared back at Regan, “I’m not stupid, Regan. He showed me a video. His body language was clear. Plus, he told her to get the fuck out and had her banned from coming back.”

“Listen, If I had kissed her or even wanted another woman would I even be here?” He finally interjected.

Regan looked at the two of them. He knew she could fend for herself. She could make her own decisions. If Blake had proof, he was innocent then how can he argue. He just didn’t want to see his best friend hurt anymore. He was going to have that she made her choice. He knew Blake loved her. He just wanted her happy.

Regan let out a sigh and nodded, “You hurt her again and I’ll- “

“I’m not going to hurt her. I’m staying by her side. I want her in my life for as long as she’ll have me.” He looked back at her, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together. She smiled up at him and kissed his hand.

“Gross.” Regan rolled his eyes playfully and looked back at Austin and Amanda.

“Well, I am happy if you’re happy.” Amanda said and came over to give her a hug.

She hugged her back then Amanda pulled away, “I have some stuff to do with mom but I’ll catch you guys later.” Amanda looked back at Austin.

“I’ll catch a ride home with Regan.”

Amanda shrugged and kissed him softly.

“Good seeing you two.” Amanda smiled at Blake and Rachel, “Call me if these two knuckle heads don’t behave.” Amanda pointed at Regan and Austin.

Regan gasped in fake hurt, “I always behave.”

“Yeah, that’s not true.” Austin laughed and waved as Amanda left. The four of them watching until she left.

“Okay, so…”

Austin looked at the other three. “I need your help. I’m planning on proposing soon and I don’t know how to do it.”

She smiled brightly, “Right. This Friday. Still haven’t come up with anything?”

Regan clapped Austin on the shoulder, “I got an idea.”

“I think we all can guess what your idea involves.” She laughed and went to the kitchen to make up some drinks.

“You don’t know that!”

She looked back at him from the doorway, “I can’t venture a guess. I know how your mind works. Fake arrest.”

Austin bit his lip, “No. I got arrested for real once. Not doing to for funsies.”

Regan shrugged, “I think it would be hilarious.”

“You own a restaurant, right?” Blake joined in.

“Yeah, that’s right.”

“Why not have a party there?”

Austin rubbed his chin, deep in thought, “I can always have something prepared early. Get you guys to help decorate. Maybe get some of the staff to help.”

“Whatever you need.”

“I can probably get some of my buddies to help.” Regan said as he pulled out his phone.

“Perfect. How about 6 Friday. I’ll need you guys to come early and help set up. I’ll tell her we’re having a private dinner party.” Austin smiled.

“I’ll get to planning you just tell me what you want and I’ll make it happen.” She said coming out with a tray of glasses. They spent the rest of the afternoon planning out the night Austin proposes.

Friday early afternoon, Blake, Rachel, and Regan make their way back to the restaurant, parking in the back and getting the supplies in for the party. A few of Regan’s friends from the local VFW came and helped them set up. Decorating with Blue and Gold balloons and streamers. She was sitting at a booth trimming flowers and watching as Blake and another one of their friends were hanging up a banner.

She smiled to herself as she arranged the bouquet of flowers. Her heart was full and mending well together and her brain was quiet, helping her instead of making things worse. She hummed softly to herself, seeing him climb down the ladder and walking over to her. He leaned down and kissed her softly, “I think you could probably make it as a party planner.”

“Is it weird that I already have their wedding planned out?” She laughed softly into the kiss.

“Probably but I’m sure Amanda would like all the help she could get.”

She nodded and finished the arrangement.

“I’ll take that.” He took the vase and went over to one of the tables to set it up. She sighed contently as she watched him walk.

Regan sauntered over and nudged her, “You know I love you right?”

She looked up at him, “Of course. I know you’re just protecting me but Blake makes my heart so full and my brain stop worrying. He’s really proven he wants to be here.”

They watched as he started to help Austin move some things around. “I can see that. What are you going to do about Adam?”

She looked at him, “I’m talking to him tomorrow. I know what I want and I have to break his heart.”

Regan sighed softly, “I’m sure it won’t be easy.”

“It won’t but…I’ll deal with it. Tonight, is going to be a good night.”

Regan nodded and went back to decorating while she finished up with the flowers.

It was getting close to time; they went to the back room to change into some nicer clothes. She reached up and straighten his collar a bit and looked up at him. He smiled back at her as he fixed the last of his buttons. He leaned down and kissed her softly. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” She smiled into the kiss.

They finished getting ready and went out into the restaurant. Austin was going to bring her in through the back to surprise Amanda. She stood near the entrance to the dining room, feeling back slid in beside her and take her hand in his.

She laced their fingers together and looked up at him, “Thank you.”

“Of course. Anything for you.” He kissed her forehead.

They hear them coming in and looked back at the door. Amanda came through first, her eyes wide as she looked at everyone and the decorations.

“Wow real fancy. Did we get the good wine for this?” she laughed softly and looked back at Austin.

“Ha. Ha. Actually, this isn’t just some dinner party.” Amanda looked back at him.

Austin took Amanda’s hands in his as he started to speak, “Angel, you saved my life. I fell for you long before you did that, but you saved me. You give my life boundless joy and excitement, and I can’t think of anyone else to do anything of that with.” Amanda was starting to cry. She came up to her and gave her a napkin, smiling.

Austin knelt down and pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket, opening it up to reveal a diamond ring, “Would you do me the honor of being my wife?” Amanda screamed out, “Duh!” Amanda leaned down and kissed him deeply as everyone cheered.

She clapped loudly, looking back at him. He was staring at her, a soft, loving expression on his face. She leaned against him.

Austin pulled away to pull the ring out of the box and slip the ring on Amanda’s finger. Pulling him up to kiss him again as the turning to show it off.

They all congratulated them and shared hugs. Finally, Regan spoke, “Well we did come here for a party right?”

They laughed and someone turned on the radio, upbeat music flooding the room, and everyone started chatting or dancing. He looked at her and took her hand, “Dance with me?”

She smiled, “I wouldn’t want to dance with anyone else.” He pulled her close and started swaying gently together.

The evening rolled on with eating and drinking as well. She sat next to Blake who was absentmindedly rubbing her thigh under the table as people talked and ate. She reached her hand down and gave him a sideways glance as she moved his hand further up. He looked back at her just as he was bringing his fork up to his mouth. She gave him a knowing smile as she moved his hand under her skirt and in between her thighs.

He narrowed his gaze, smirking as he took the bite and started moving his hand slow enough to tease her without causing anyone to notice. She smiled and leaned against him as his fingers worked over her through her panties. He was going to take this woman home tonight and work her over alright. He turned his head and kissed the side of her head.

He moved her panties to the side and rubbed his fingers up and down her, leaning down to whisper in her ear, “God I can’t wait to take you home.”

She bit her lip and moved her legs a little wider apart, feeling two of his fingers push into her slowly, not quite filling her up but it did the job for now. She closed her eyes, as his fingers moved inside her his thumb finding her clit and circling over it. She couldn’t wait to go home. He pulled his hand away and returned it to her thigh. She looked back at him with such hungry eyes.

He whispered again, “Don’t give me that look. Just you wait, Sunshine. I’ll give it to you all night.”

She rubbed his arm gently and nodded, flowing back into the conversations happening around the table. It was getting late and soon the party ended. Everyone said their goodbyes and gave hugs. They promised to come back in the am to clean up.

He took her back home, following in after her, watching her set the flowers on the coffee table then turn to him. Giving him that same hungry stare. He shut the door behind them and locked it, going over to her, kissing her deeply. Her hands went to his shirt, making quick work of the buttons and sliding her hands over his exposed skin. She turned him around and pushed him on the couch, straddling his lap.

His hands went to her thighs, pushing up her dress as his hands ran up her soft thighs. He returned to kissing her, feeling her hands in his hair and then down the back of his neck. She pressed her chest against his, rolling her hips slightly feeling his hard length pressed against her sex.

She moaned into the kiss as his hands went to her ass, squeezing hard then giving a cheek a quick smack. She pulled back a bit,, reaching for the zipper and pulling it down the pulling the dress over her head.

His eyes went to her breasts, groaning at the very see through lacy black bra, he leaned forward and buried his face in between, kissing softly over the exposed parts of her skin. She sighed softly and pressed her hips back again his. He had too many clothes on for her liking.

“We should even the playing field,” She said as his hands squeezed her ass again.

He glanced up at her, “We should.” She leaned back and pulling the loose dress shirt off him, tossing it aside with her dress, he unbuckled his belt and then pushed down his slacks, kicking them off along with his shoes. He hands were at her hips again, pulling her flush against him. He wanted to lavish those breasts, but the lacy fabric was in the way. He pushed one of the cups away then taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking hard.

She moaned and arched against him, holding onto his shoulder and the couch. He slipped a hand in between her legs again, pushing her panties to the side and pushing his finger into her. She rolled her hips against his fingers, feeling him pump his fingers into her. She reached a hand down between them palming him through his briefs, feeling his fingers pump in harder. She looked back into his eyes, seeing them darken with need.

“Come on big boy, let me ride you.” He groaned and pulled away from her breast. Helping her remove the lacy garments and the pushing off his own briefs. She went upstairs and returned with a condom, tearing it open and rolling it over his hard length. He grabbed at her hips and pulled her back over him, taking his cock in his hand and guiding himself into her as she lowered down onto him.

She sighed softly and held onto his shoulders as she sunk down on him, moving his hand away and returned it to her hip. She looked back at him and started to move, rising up slowly then coming back down and rolling her hips when she did. He leaned his back and groaned softly, “Damn that feels good…”

She slowly starting building a steady rhythm, rolling her hips forward and back when she came down on him. She panted softly as she rode him, feeling his bruising grip on her thighs. He watched her move on him and he couldn’t stop thinking about how hot she looked. He was enjoying her taking control. His kept darting from her face to her chest to where they were joined, enjoying the thing she was doing with her hips as she took him all back in. It was a picture his mind soon wouldn’t forget.

She shifted forward some, angling a bit to get him to hit just the right spot, “Uhhh yeah that’s it…” He wrapped his arms around her and took advantage of this, holding her still and slamming his hips back up into her. She cried out and grabbed the back of the couch.

“Fuck yes!” He groaned as he continued to thrust up into her. One arm holding her waist and his other arm wrapped where he was holding her shoulder with his hand, he looked back at her and kissed her hard. She felt her legs tense as he took control. She wasn’t going to last long if this kept up.

“Blake…I’m gonna.”

“Come for me, say my name…” He urged as he pulled away to look her in the eyes.

She looked back at him and whimpers feeling him hit that one spot just right and suddenly stars invaded her vision. She curled against him, practically, smothering him with her breasts as she lost control.

“Blake!”

Her legs shook and toes curled from wave after wave of pleasure. He laughed softly against her chest as he held her, his fingers soothing over her skin. He slowed his hips down just enough to let her ride out her orgasm. He kissed her chest, feeling her wrap her arms tight around his head.

“You okay, Sunshine?”

“I’m perfect…”

“Good because it’s my turn now.”

He started moving his hips again fast, grunting into her chest. She tangled her fingers in his hair, panting softly, “Fuck baby, your cock drives me wild.” He glanced up at her then shifted her, kissing her hard. This whole woman drives him wild. She tried rolling her hips as he started to get sloppy. He was getting close. He gripped her waist and shoulder tighter as thrusts up a few more times, coming hard as his hips stalled.

“Fuck!” He moaned against her lips, feeling her smile and press against him.

“I love you, Blake.” He relaxed and held her tightly, leaning his head on hers, “I love you, Rachel.”

He pulled his head back and runs a hand through her hair, “You know I’m not going anywhere right? I’m all yours…”

She looked back at him, taking his face in her hands, “I know. I trust you. I’m yours too. Every bit of me is yours.”

She lifted off him a bit and let him pull the condom off and throwing it in the trash. She curled back against him. He cradled her careful in his arms and standing up, taking her upstairs to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like comment constructive criticism always welcome


	19. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel breaks it to Adam. Adam is heart broken of course. Rachel returns home and Blake shows up to make it official.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys this is the end of Lion Man. Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate it. Bonus points if anyone in the future makes the connection between the series name, the name of this work and Adam's story.   
> Not beta read  
> Adam and Blake belong to lovelink  
> song lyrics belong to Blame it on the changes by Dashboard Confessional  
> Short chapter

_You can blame it on the changes  
I can take it any way it is  
We just got lost but we both found  
We need this more than ever  
Can we take it? Can we save it?  
Sink our teeth in, tear away at it  
Can we hold out? Can you hold on?  
'Cause I need you more than you know now_

The next morning, they made their way back to the restaurant. She had texted Adam to meet her in a couple hours. She had a worried expression on her face as she helped take down the festival décor from the night before. Blake put a hand on her shoulder and reassured her. She didn’t owe him. It was just a shitty timing that happened, and he’d find someone else. Still, it was new to her. Having to break someone’s heart instead of it being hers.

She finished up, giving Blake a kiss and leaving the restaurant. She took that long to the café. She saw him through the window. He had a book he was reading to pass the time until she got there. He was hopeful.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. Stepping inside and going over to the booth he was sitting in. He looked up and smiled at her. She frowned a bit and his smile flattered. He stuffed the bookmark in the page and closed the book as she slid into the booth on the opposite side.

“Rachel…I’ve missed you. Is everything okay?”

This was going to break his heart and she hated this.

“I’m fine. I’m sorry that I up and left.”

“I understand. It was rude of me to think you’d be okay with everything that happened and just come running back…”

She looked at him, “Are you okay?”

He bit his lip, “I will be…now that you’re here.”

She frowned even deeper and looked down at the table, “Adam…”

He reached across the table for her, “Please just give me a chance to make it up to you. Holly won’t interfere. I’m so sorry for putting you in that position in the first place…I should have been more honest when I said I had baggage.”

She didn’t know to do this without feeling like she was being cruel. Adam was a good guy. He deserved better. It was bad timing on Adam’s part. If Blake hadn’t already had her heart from the beginning maybe things would have been different.

She looked back at him, “Adam…I can’t.”

He took a deep breath and frowned, “You made a decision.”

“I’m sorry, Adam. I didn’t intend to lead you on or break your heart but I guess I did. But you’ll find someone who deserves you. Someone who isn’t complicated.”

He looked down at the table. He didn’t expect this. At least he thought he didn’t. Maybe deep someplace in his gut he knew that she would go to Blake. It wasn’t fair. Granted life isn’t always fair. Maybe he had set himself up for failure. Invested himself to quickly even though the outcome was evident.

“We can still be friends if you want…you are a great guy there is bound to be someone who can be less complicated for you…”

He pursed his lips and looked back at her. His heart was breaking. He had hurt himself in the process and it was his own fault for not seeing the forest for the trees.

“I don’t think I can...”

She looked a little hurt, but she wasn’t surprised.

“I understand. I’m sorry, Adam…”

That was it. No happy ending here. His princess was in a different castle with another prince.

He got up and looked back at her. He was unsure if he could ever really think about being friends with her. Not at this point in time at least. He didn’t have to be. He didn’t want to curse her and hope for her unhappiness, but he also couldn’t see her be happy knowing it could have been him.

“I’m sorry too I guess…”

He grabbed his book and left, walking out and walking home.

She sighed softly and got up, walking out. She couldn’t say she was entirely sad. Part of her was sad that this all happened but overall, she was happy with her choice of being with Blake. She was sure Adam would find someone who would make him happy and be effortless and uncomplicated.

She walked back home, rubbing her neck as she made it to the front door. She opened the door then closed it. Leaning against it. She felt her phone vibrate and looked back at it. Blake had sent her picture of another new drawing for her. She smiled, feeling her spirits lifted as replied back. Hearing Trigger run in from the kitchen. She would soon be helping her friends get married. She was sure now.

That evening she had a knock on the door. It was a special kind of knock. The rhythm was unmistakable. She got up from the couch and went to the door. Blake was there. Letter in hand, smile on his face. It would be there thing now. Handwritten letters. This one had been a simple small letter. She opened it and read it anyway. 

_Would you be mine?_

He didn’t need to ask they both knew they were each other’s. Everyone saw it. He just loved the idea of asking her. She smiled at the letter and held it against her chest as she grabbed his hand.

“Of course.”

She pulled him inside and leaning up to kiss him. He kissed her back and squeezed her hand, pulling away for a moment to ask another question.

“Facebook official and everything?”

She nodded, “Yes.”

He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her again, “I’m all yours.”

“And I’m all yours.” She said as she smiled into the kiss, head and heart in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like comment constructive criticism always welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Like and comment, constructive criticism is always welcome


End file.
